Where is the fairytale?
by Sango-chan753
Summary: AU inukag sanmir. college fic. Sango and Kagome find out that their boyfreinds aren't as true as they thought they were. Will they ever find their true love? Could it be in the form of two new students? R
1. Introduction

AN: Hey guys, i'm really sorry about deciding to just start over on you like that, but I couldn't think of a way to continue it the way I had it and I wanted to change how things happen, cause to me they sounded better then what I had. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I wouldn't blame you if you were/are though. Anyways, enough of my rambling and on to the story. here you go, enjoy!! Oh and don't forget to review, please!!

**Chapter one**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-

A groan is heard as the hand that shut off the sound, being the alarm clock, returned to the rest of the body it belonged to. The figure slowly sat up and stretched, letting out a yawn in the process. The figure looked at the clock, it read 9:00. The figure then got up and went into the next room, which happens to be a bathroom. The figure flipped on the light and blinked a few times, cause it was too bright. The figure looks in the mirror, on the wall, at it's reflection. The figure is a female with long silky raven colored hair, chocolate brown eyes, and looks to be 20 years old.

She sighs, then turns and walks the few feet to the shower. She turns on the warm water, then gets ready to get in. After about 15 minutes, she turns the water off, gets out, grabs a towel, drys herself off, wraps the towel around herself, grabs her nightclothes off the floor and heads back into her room. Upon entering, she puts her nightclothes in the hamper by the door, then walks across the room to her dresser and begins to get dressed. As soon as she's dressed, she goes back into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

After finishing up her daily routine, she left her room and into the living room. The living room walls are completely white. The carpet is a dark redish color. There is a door to the left of her room and one to the right. The kitchen and dinning room are directly across from her, on the other side of the living room. The living room contains a red velvet couch, a forest green leather loveseat, a black leather chair, a mahogany colored coffee table, a black colored bookcase full of DVD's, a mahogany colored entertainment center with a black plasma T.V in it and silver framed pictures on the shelves.

The figure moved toward the door to her left. She knocked on it, then, when she didn't hear a response, she opened the door and walked in. The room was dark, there is a dresser by the door and the bed is in the middle of the room with the headboard up against the back wall. The figure walked to the bed. there is another figure, who is asleep, in it. The figure in the bed has brown silky hair and looks to be 20 years old also. The first figure started to gently shake the one in the bed. "Sango...it's time to get up." she said.

Sango groaned and lazily opened her warm hazel colored eyes. "Five more minutes...please Kagome?"

Kagome laughed. "Nuh-uh." she said shaking her head. "You need to get up now or we'll be late for class. Come on, get up and take a shower, you'll feel better then...i'll even make you some coffee, okay?"

"Coffee?" Sango asked, her eyes widening in excitment.

"Yes. Now get up."

"Roger." she said nodding.

Kagome laughed, then saighed. "Now all I have to do is wake up Ayame."she said, walking to the door.

Sango laughed. "Good luck."

"Thanks." mumbled Kagome as she left the room. She then walked down the hall, toward Ayame's bedroom, which is the one to the right of her own. She didn't even bother to knock, for she knew that Ayame wouldn't be awake. She opened the door and walked in. Ayame's room was set up just like Sango's. She walked over to the bed and started to shake Ayame, while saying: "Aya...it's time to get up." Ayame has silky cherry red hair and sparkling emerald green eyes, though you couldn't see her eyes at the moment, and she also looked to be 20 years old.

Ayame groaned and mumbled "Five more minutes." while snuggled deeper into the matress, pulling the blankets closer to her.

"Fine...have it your way then." Kagome said as she got up and walked out of the room. From there she walked to the kitchen. On her way there she heard the shower and she smiled. The kitchen floor is a green marble tile. The walls are also a white color. Also the cupboards are mahogany in color. She decided to start the coffee maker first, which is on the left side of the kitchen, then she walked to the cupboard on the right side of the kitchen. She opened it, pulled out a glass and closed the cupboard. Then, took two steps to the right, to the sink, turned on the cold water, filled the glass, turned the water off, then walked back to Ayame's room with the glass of cold water.

She walked back to the bed and said. "This is your last chance Aya." Ayame just mumbled incoherently. "You asked for it." said Kagome. She then poured the whole glass of cold water on Ayame. Ayame sat completely up right. Kagome took that as her cue to leave. Ayame saw her run out of her room. "KAGOME!" she yelled angrily. "COME BACK HERE!"

"Not a chance. Besides, you wouldn't wake up, so you left me no choice. Sango should be out of the shower by now, so why don't you go take one and get ready. Class start in about 45 minutes. I'll make breakfast." said Kagome from the kitchen. Ayame grumbled, but got out off bed and headed toward the bathroom. Kagome smiled and started to cook breakfast. Sango walked in about 10 minutes later. Kagome was just dishing up breakfast, when she saw Sango sit at the table. "Morning Sango."

"Morning Kagome. How did you wake up Aya?"

"A glass of cold water."

"Ah...that would explain it then."

"What? Her bad mood?"

"Yup"

Kagome laughed. "She'll get over it." she said, while setting the plates full of food on the table, then she turned and grabbed the mugs full of coffee and brought them over as well.

"Should we wait for Aya?" Sango asked, as she grabbed one of the mugs.

"Nah. She'll be here in a minute." she said, grabbing one of the remaining mugs.

Sure enough, a minute later, Ayame walked in, sat down, grabs a mug and begins eating. "Morning Aya." said both Kagome and Sango.

"Morning...hey, do you guys have anything plannned tonight?"

"Bankotsu and I have concert ticket for tonight." said Sango.

"And Koga and I have dinner plans." said Kagome.

"Why'd you ask?" said Sango.

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you did, cause if you didn't, we could have had a girls night out."

"That sounds fun. How about we have a girls night out on Wednesday?" said Kagome. looking from Sango to Ayame.

"Sounds great!" they said.

"Cool." said Kagome. She then, turned slightly to look at the clock on the wall leading into the living room. It read 9:40. "Well, it's time to go."

"Okay." they said

They all got up, put the dishes in the sink, rinsed them, then walked into the living room, over to the front door, grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door, to class.

Kagome, Sango and Ayame walked in the classroom at 9:55 and started for their seats, which are near the back of the room. About halfway there, they saw Koga and Bankotsu, who sit next to them, stand up while smiling at them. When they got to them, Koga hugged Kagome and Bankotsu hugged Sango. Sango and Kagome laughed and said "Good morning."

They smiled and said "Good morning." with that said they sat in their seats, which only sat 5 people and the seating goes as follows: Sango, on the left end, Bankotsu next to her, Ayame next to him, Koga next to her, and Kagome next to him, on the right end. They then began to get their things for class out of their bags.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Kagome got all of her stuff out, she leaned closer to Koga, so she could whisper into his ear. "Are we still on for tonight?" she whispered, then sat straight in her chair again.

Koga smiled, then leaned closer to her, so that he could whisper into her ear. "Unless your planning on standing me up." he whispered.

Kagome giggled, then smiled at him. "Now, why would I do that?" she whispered.

Koga chuckled softly. "I have no idea." he whispered back, smiling at her.

"Then why even mention it?" she inquired, smiling.

"No reason." he whispered. He then leaned in closer to her face and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome kissed him back gently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sango got all of her supplies for class out, she looked over at Kagome, to see her whisper to Koga. She then decided to lean closer to Bankotsu, so she could whisper into his ear. "Are we still on for tonight, babe?" she whispered.

Bankotsu moved his head, so that he could whisper into her ear. "Of course babe. Unless you don't wanna go..." he whispered, raising an eyebrow.

She gave him a serious and curious look, tilting her head slightly to one side. "Now why wouldn't I want to go?" she whispered.

He chuckled softly. "I have no idea. It was stupid of me to ask." he whispered.

She giggled. "You bet it was, but i'll forgive...on one condition..." she whispered.

He looked at her curiously. "And what would that be, babe?" he whispered back, smiling slightly.

She smiled. "You have to kiss me...right now." she whispered.

He smiled. "No problem." he whispered, as he put one hand on both sides of her face and pulled her gently towards him, capturing her lips with his own, in a fiery passionate kiss. She instantly began kissing him back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame had just finished getting her supplies out. It had taken her longer to get her stuff out, cause she had been daydreaming about Koga again. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about him like that, he's with Kagome and they're happy, but she couldn't help it. _Why did he have to be so good looking and nice?_ she thought.

She realized that she was starting to think about him again and shook her head. She then looked to her left, in an attemp to get Koga out of her head, only to see Bankotsu and Sango kissing passionately. She immediately turned her head away and to her right. Only to see Koga and Kagome kissing, but, unlike Sango and Bankotsu, they were kissing gently.

Ayame suddenly felt very uncomfortable, so she decided to put a stop to the kissing. She coughed to get their attention, which she got.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga and Kagome had been kissing each other gently, for about a minute, when they heard someone cough. Kagome, feeling embarresed at being caught, pulled away. She looked past Koga to she that is was Ayame who had coughed, apparently go get their attention. She blushed and looked away, toward the front of the room.

Koga watched as Kagome looked past him, then blushed, turning away from him. He smiled, then grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. She turned back toward him, smiling brightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango's and Bankotsu's kiss was getting rather heated, when they suddenly heard someone cough. Embarrassed, Sango tried to pull away, but couldn't because Bankotsu still his hands attacted to her head. Sango sighed, she knew that if she didn't do something, he would keep the kiss going until he ran out of air. So, she decided to bite his bottom lip, which he wasn't expecting, causing him to release her from the kiss. She watched as he touched his bottom lip, with a one hand, with a shocked expression on his face. She giggled, moving a hand to cover her mouth, to try and stiffle the sound.

He looked up at her, his face curious. "Ow. Sango, that really hurt. What did you bite me for?" he asked.

Sango looked at him with a straight face. "You wouldn't let go. I had to do something to get your attention." she said.

"You definetly got my attention. That's for sure." Bankotsu said then, went back to nursing his hurt lip. Sango giggled again, then leaned toward him, giving him a hug, then kissed him on the cheek. "You know I still love you, babe, right?" she said smiling.

He nodded, smiling, then looked up at her. "And I still love you, babe." he said.

Sango laughed, then turned toward Ayame, Koga and Kagome. Apparently Ayame was the one that coughed, since Kagome looked really embarrassed. _That would make sense, since she doesn't have a boyfriend of her own._ she thought.

Just then the teacher walked into the classroom. The teacher is a male, with long silver hair, that goes down to his knees, and intense gold eyes. "Good morning class." he said, walking to his desk.

The class stood up and bowed, saying. "Good morning Sesshoumaru-sensei."

"You may be seated now." said Sesshoumaru, bowing his head slightly toward the class. The class sat down and gave Sesshoumaru their full attention.

"Now if everyone would open their Ancient History books to page 17. we'll begin." Sesshoumaru said, grabbing his own copy of Ancient History and opening it. He waited for everyone to finish before he began teaching his lesson.

**AN: and i'm going to stop there for now. please tell me what you think of this chapter and how i'm redoing the story. if you have ideas that you would like to see happen, please go right ahead and tell me, and i might just put in the story somewhere. again, i'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter to you. i've been really busy. anyways, please review. i'd love to know what you guys think.**


	2. The Break up

**Chapter 2**

AN: I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update. It's mostly been from writer's block, but thanks to my best friend, Kagome-chan753, I got through it. I want to thank all of those who are still sticking with me here. I really appreciate it. Anyways, please read and enjoy. Also, please don't forget to review!!!

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Kagome and Sango began putting their belongings away in their backpacks. "Hey, do you want us to wait for you two?" Bankotsu asked.

Sango and Kagome looked up to see Ayame, Koga and Bankotsu were ready to leave and standing up. Sango and Kagome looked at each other, then turned back to them and Sango said. "No. Go on ahead. We'll catch up in a little."

"You sure" Bankotsu asked.

"Yeah." Sango said.

"Okay then. Love ya." He said, then leaned toward Sango and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then Bankotsu, Koga and Ayame turned and headed out of the classroom.

After they left, Sango turned back to get her things. When she was finished, she looked up to see Kagome was ready. Kagome was leaning against the table, patiently waiting for Sango to finish. When she saw Sango look up at her, she asked. "You ready to go?"

Sango nodded. "Yup. Are you?"

"Yup." Kagome said, smiling.

They started to leave the classroom. Sango looked around as they walked. She noticed that they were the only ones in the classroom, besides Sesshomaru-sensei. "Wow. I didn't think it took us that long to get our stuff." Sango said.

"Well, apparently we're really slow or they all had their stuff ready before class was over." Kagome said, looking around. They were just about to walk out the door when they heard "Sango. Kagome. Can I speak to you for a moment?" in a cool, emotionless voice.

They turned to see Sesshomaru, standing at his desk, looking at them. Sango and Kagome gave each other a questioning glance, and then shrugged their shoulders. "Sure." Sango said.

They began walking toward his desk. When they got there, Kagome asked. "Did you need something sensei?"

"I would like to ask a favor of you, if you don't mind." Kagome and Sango glanced at each other again.

"Sure. We wouldn't mind. What is the favor, if you don't mind me asking sensei?" Sango said, looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled out two manila folders from his briefcase and handed one to each of them.

"I would like the two of you to show these two…_boys_, whose files you're holding right now, around campus and if necessary, tutor them. They'll be new here of course and the board of education has put me in charge of making sure that they are welcomed here properly, much to my displeasure. But I figured out of anyone here, you two would be the ones to help me and take them off my hands."

The room was quiet for a minute. "Well…it doesn't seem _too_ hard…I guess we could do it." Kagome said, quietly.

"How hard could it be?" Sango asked.

"Well get to it. They arrive tomorrow, so be sure to get some sleep tonight. Have a nice day. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, grabbing his briefcase and leaving the room.

"Well…I guess we'd better go catch up with Aya and the guys. They're likely to start worrying about us." Kagome said.

"Ya. You're right. Lets go before they do and decide to come looking for us." Sango said, while putting the manila folder Sesshomaru gave her in her bag.

Meanwhile

Ayame, Koga and Bankotsu decided to wait for Kagome and Sango in the food court. When they arrived and put their stuff down, Ayame suddenly said. "Hey guys, I forgot…I have something I need to do…it shouldn't take long…I'll be back in a while."

Bankotsu and Koga looked at each other, with a questioning look in their eyes, but decided to let the matter go. They turned back to Ayame and nodded. "Sure, but don't be gone too long…and be careful, okay?" Koga said, with a look of deep concern on his face, so that Ayame knew how concerned he was about her.

Ayame nodded. "I will I promise." And then she left the food court, with Koga watching her as she left.

"Dude, you really need to stop that." Bankotsu said, successfully getting Koga's attention.

"Stop what?" he asked, looking puzzled.

Bankotsu frowned. "You're playing both sides. I mean, come on, Aya knows that you're going out with Kagome, so she wont do anything, she treasures Kagome's friendship too much. And Kagome doesn't even have a clue that you're hitting on Ayame. Come on man, you have to choose one. You can't have them both."

Koga sighed. "I know…you're right, but why does it have to be so hard?"

"I have no idea man, but you better make up your mind tonight, before your date with Kagome."

"Okay…I will."

"Good. Now lets get some food. I'm starving."

Koga just laughed. "Okay man. Let feed that bottomless pit of yours."

"Hey! That's not very nice."

"I know, but it's true. Now come on."

"Okay, okay, geez." He said while laughing.

Sango and Kagome

"Hey Sango, how much you wanna bet, they went to the food court?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not betting you on this one, cause I already know that that's were they went. I could tell by the way Ban was kissing me this morning." Sango said, blushing a little at the last part.

Kagome laughed. "So he tried to eat you, huh?"

Sango's blush darkened at that. "S-S-Sh-Shut up Kagome!"

Kagome just laughed even harder. Sango just 'hmphed' and folded her arms around her chest, Kagome could tell that she was definitely pouting. She stopped laughing. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just love teasing you."

"Yeah, I know." Sango said, turning down a hallway that led to the food court, while unfolding her arms, with Kagome right behind her.

With Ayame

Ayame nervously walked into the forest area behind the school. She looked around nervously. 'Damn it. I hate these meetings. Especially since I haven't found out anything about were the Jewel is…I'm soo in for it…damn it!' Just as she finished that thought, she heard a voice she knew all too well. "So, you did decide to show up…how nice." said a cold voice from behind her.

Ayame turned around to face this person. "Kagura…Kanna" she hissed, glaring at them.

"But of course. Though you are forgetting a few others." She said with a smirk, and then pointed her fan, which she had been holding up to her face, behind Ayame.

Ayame turned to look behind her and saw two others that she knew all too well. "Naraku" she gasped.

"Look what we have here Kikyo, she actually decided to show up. Isn't that nice? And she looks surprised to see me too. How nice."

Kikyo giggled, while moving closer to him. "Absolutely marvels." Kikyo said into his ear.

Naraku chuckled and turned his face to hers. "So you're in one of _those_ moods, huh? Well unfortunately, you're going to have to wait for a bit. We have _very _important business to attend to."

Kikyo sighed, but moved away slightly.

"Now, where were we…oh right. Now I remember." He said. Looking back to Ayame. "Now, what have you found out my little she-wolf?" he asked, walking up to her.

Ayame looked away from him. "Ah…I see…so you haven't found anything…what a shame. I guess I'll just have to give you some motivation." He said.

Ayame shot her head back towards him. "Go to Hell Naraku!!"

"Oh, but I already have, though that's beside the point. I have something, which just might change your mind." He said, pointing behind Ayame, back toward Kagura and Kanna.

Ayame turned around and gasped. Kagura stood there with her deadly fan to Ayame's grandfather's throat. Ayame spun back to Naraku. "You bastard! Leave him out of this! This has nothing to do with him!"

"Ah…but he does. You see, this is the perfect way for you to understand, just how far I'll go to get the Jewel. _That_ and it's the perfect motivation for you, now isn't it?" he said, walking closer until he was right in her face. "Know this…if you fail in finding the Jewel…I _will_ kill him." he said into her ear.

Ayame just stood there, horrified, with her eyes wide open. "Do we have an understanding now?" he asked, looking into her face.

Ayame just nodded her head. "Good. Now find me that damn Jewel. I'm loosing my patience with you Ayame." He said.

Ayame nodded. "I understand. I'll do my best."

"Good. Now get out of my sight." He said turning toward Kanna.

Ayame just nodded again and left.

"Kanna" Naraku said, walking up to her. "Show me who has the Jewel."

"As you wish Master." She said in an emotionless monotone, while holding a mirror in her hands. She lifted it, so that he could see what was appearing on the surface of it. Kikyo walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist, looking over his shoulder into the mirror. Naraku looked into the mirror and smiled. "Interesting."

Kagome and Sango

"Look Kagome" Sango said, walking into the food court. "I think we found them."

Kagome smiled. "Well, that was easy."

Sango laughed. "Uh-huh. Hey! Lets go surprise them." She said, smiling evilly.

"We could try, I guess. Bankotsu will be easy, because he's human, but Koga isn't. He'll most likely smell us coming."

"Well then, we'll have to be sneaky and not get caught on the Koga radar." Sango said smiling.

Kagome laughed. "Okay. Lets go." And with that said, they snuck around to the guys and when they were right behind them, they put their hands around Bankotsu and Koga's eyes.

Ban and Koga jumped slightly and tried to move the hands from their eyes, but couldn't so they were forced to sit there and wait for something to happen.

Sango and Kagome then moved their heads closer and whispered into one of Ban and Koga's ears. "Guess who?" they whispered at the same time.

Ban smiled, recognizing the voice speaking into his ear. 'This should teach her to make me jump like that.' he thought and decided to play along with her little game.

Ban and Sango

"Um…is it Kagura?" he asked, deciding to mess with her head.

"Kagura? What the- never mind. That would be a hell no. Now guess again." Sango said, feeling slightly hurt.

"Hmm…judging by the attitude…I'd have to say that it's…Sango." He said, still smiling from the first time she spoke in his ear.

"Geez! It took you long enough!" she said, moving her hands from his face and sitting next to him. "And what's with Kagura? Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No. I was just messin' around. I swear. Since you surprised me. I thought I'd get back at you. That's all. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I swear..." he said, pleading her with his eyes to forgive him and that he truly was sorry.

Sango sighed. "Okay, I forgive you, but you really worried me there for a second, but I should have expected you to do something like that, to get back at me." She said, looking down at the table, feeling stupid for not trusting him.

He grabbed her right hand and squeezed it. "Sango. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, the concert won't be nearly as enjoyable if you're depressed. So what can I do to fix what I've caused?" he asked, looking at her seriously and giving her a small smile.

Sango smiled. "Well…there is something…"

"What? I'll do anything."

Sango's smile widened. "Well…you could give me some of your food." She said.

"Deal." He said

"Wait. I'm not finished yet."

"Okay. Please continue."

"Thank you. Also…you could…I don't know…apologize in a 'special' way." She said, smiling and emphasizing the word special, trying to send him a secret signal.

He caught on to what she was saying immediately. "Is that all?"

"Hmm…yup. That will about do it." She said, looking thoughtful at first, then smiling again.

"Well then…you've got yourself a deal, babe." He said smiling at her.

"I thought I might." She said, still smiling, while stealing one of his fries and popping in her mouth, eating it.

"Well lets eat, then I'll 'apologize'." He said, grabbing a fry himself and eating it. Sango laughed. "Sounds good to me."

Koga and Kagome

"Aya?" he asked, his voice unsure. Then he caught her scent and knew who it was and suddenly felt extremely guilty.

"Aya?...no. Guess again."

"Well then, it has to be Kags." He said, grabbing her hands.

She let him move them, he looked over his shoulder to see her smiling, but as he looked into her eyes, he could tell that the smile was fake. Her eyes were filled with confusion and worry. Concerned, he stood up and grabbed her chin, so that she was looking into his eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

Looking into his eyes she said. "Nothing's wrong."

He knew she was lying, but if she didn't want to tell him, he wasn't going to make her, he felt bad enough as it was and hopefully she'd tell him when she was ready to. "Okay. Do you want something to eat?" he asked, as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in.

"Yes please. And thank you." She said, sitting down.

"No problem."

With Ayame

Ayame never met up with them back at the food court. Instead she went directly to her room, locked the door and cried herself to sleep.

Deciding to worry about the Jewel tomorrow, right now, all she could think about, is that her grandfather is in the hands of Naraku and if she doesn't find the Jewel, Naraku will kill him.

With Sango and Kagome

Sango and Kagome got back to the dorm at about 3:00pm., carrying Ayame's stuff, since she never showed up at the food court. They were really worried about her, so they went to see if she was in her room. When they tried to open the door, they found it was locked. They gave each other a questioning look. "Well at least we know she's home." Sango said.

Kagome nodded, then decided to knock on Ayame's door. It was completely quiet. She knocked again, while saying. "Aya, are you in there?" still nothing. "Okay. Well, if you need us we're in our rooms, getting ready for tonight. Also, don't be afraid to call us if you wake up or want to talk while we're gone." Kagome said, then gave Sango a concerned look. Sango just shrugged and they both headed to their rooms to get ready for their dates.

3 hours later

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. "I need your help!"

"With what?" Sango asked, coming into her room.

"Do I look alright?" Kagome asked, with worried eyes.

"Of course you do. You always look good, in fact, you look hot. Koga is going to be drooling all over you." Sango said. Laughing at the last part.

"Eww…Sango that was gross, but I get your meaning." She said, spinning around in her crimson red, spaghetti strap dress, that went down to her ankles, by her blood red high heels that she decided to wear with her dress. Then she laughed. She was also wearing a deep red color lipstick, black masquara and red eye shadow. "You look great too by the way." Kagome said, looking Sango up and down.

Sango was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a red shirt that says 'Rock Star' in black, with a pair of black leather boots. Also she was wearing black masquara, red eye shadow and red lip gloss. "Why thank you. At least one of us has to look like she's going to a concert and not some fancy dinner party." Sango said, then laughed.

"I'm not going to some fancy dinner party, just a nice romantic dinner for two with Koga."

"Uh-huh, call it what you will."

"I will, thank you very much. Still, I love the outfit."

"Thanks."

"When is Ban going to be here to pick you up? Kagome asked.

"About 6:10, that way we can get good seats for the show. When is Koga suppose to be here to pick you up?"

"Sweet. He said at about 6:15, so we can have the whole night to hang out."

"Sweet. Well, it's 6:08 now, so lets go wait in the living room for the guys."

"Okay."

They waited in the living room for a few minutes, then Ban showed up and him and Sango left. About five minutes later, Koga showed up and him and Kagome left.

Koga and Kagome

The whole walk to the restaurant was quiet. Kagome would occasionally look over at Koga, to see him looking deep in thought about something. Finally, just as they got to their table, Kgome decided to break the silence. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

Koga jumped slightly, obviously not expecting the noise. "Huh?...oh…it's not important, sorry. I wasn't spacing long, was I?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, then said. "Only for the entire walk from the campus to just a minute ago."

"Really? You should have said something earlier, I didn't mean to space out on you like that." he said, fidgeting a little and looking nervous about something.

"It's alright. Something must have really gotten your attention." She said, then giggled a little.

"Ya…" he said, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling softly.

"So…" she said, leaning forward to rest her arms on the table and looking at him. "What shall we have for dinner?" she smiled.

He laughed. "Whatever you like, it's on me after all."

"Ah…this is true…lets see what I can find then." She said, still smiling.

Dinner went by pretty uneventful, they ate, laughed and talked. Kagome noticed though, that Koga seemed really nervous about something and he kept fidgeting. It was beginning to really worry her. 'What is he so nervous about?' she thought as she watched him pay the bill. As they left the restaurant, Koga asked. "Kagome, would you like to walk through the park with me?"

"Of course."

They were walking in the park for about five minutes, when Kagome finally couldn't take anymore of Koga's fidgeting. She stopped and made him turn to her. "Koga, what's bothering you and don't say nothing, because I'm not stupid, I can see that something is. So please just tell me. I hate seeing you suffer and fidget like that."

He sighed. "Alright. Here goes." He whispered. "Well…there was you and then there was her and-" he started saying, kinda fast. Kagome cut him off.

"Koga, you aren't making any sense. Just say it, please." She said, looking scared and a little confused.

He sighed again. "I really didn't want this to happen this way…but I don't see any way around it. Kagome, I'm really sorry, but…I think I'm in love with someone else and I can't be with you this way anymore. I'm really sorry….I hope we can still be friends after this. It's been really great being with you…"

Kagome was completely shocked. She just stood there starring at him. Then it all dawned on her, just what was going on. 'He's dumping me? He's….in love with someone else?' she thought as she stood there trying to comprehend everything. She felt her eyes begin to water, but she forced them away. If nothing else at all, she was not going to cry in front of him. 'Well if he's happy, then that's all that matters, right?' she composed herself and looked him dead in the face.

He looked extremely sorry for what he had just done, but determined at the same time. She took a deep breathe and said. "Well…if it makes you happy…then I'll be okay with it…you should go then…to her I mean. I wont stop you. If anything I'll start pushing you." She said.

Koga looked surprised. "Are you sure? And you're not mad at me?"

She sighed. "I wont lie to you Koga, not after everything you've told me. Yes, I'm sure about my decision." 'At the moment' she thought. "I may not look it, but I am just slightly mad at you, mostly hurt at the moment, but I will most likely be mad at you for a while, which is to be expected under the circumstances, but I'll eventually get over it. Now, if you don't mind, I think I'll go back to my dorm."

Koga had flinched when she said that she was mad at him and would be for a while, but he accepted it. "Would you like me to walk you back?"

"No. I'd like to be by myself for a while."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll see you around then."

"Uh-huh, night." Then she walked away, still refraining from crying until she got to her room. When she finally got to her room, she didn't even bother to undress or take off her make up. She just fell on the bed and cried until she fell asleep.

Sango and Ban

They had gotten to the concert early and had gotten good seats. They had talked animatedly about the upcoming show until the lights went out and the show began. They sang along with the songs and cheered. Close to the end of the show, Ban told Sango that he had to go get a drink and would be right back. She said okay and continued to rock out with the band.

Ban went in the direction of the consetion stand, just in case Sango was watching. Then he turned and went into the lobby, where he had seen Kagura go, while he was next to Sango. He saw her over by the doors, so he headed over toward her. "So what's a pretty lady like yourself, doing in a place like this?" he asked, from behind her.

"Waiting for an unfaithful man like you to show up."

"Really now. And why would you say I'm unfaithful?"

"Because if you weren't unfaithful, you wouldn't be here right now, would you?"

"That's true. So what are you going to do now?"

"Well…considering you ran away from Sango…I'm going to take you away and have some fun with you." She said, smirking.

"Well, okay then."

As they were leaving, so was everyone else. Sango was worried about Ban and was one of the first ones out, because she was looking for Ban. She spotted him with another woman and could have sworn she felt her heart shatter at that moment. She felt her eyes water, but she refused to cry, so she ran from the theater to the dorm and straight into her room, where she flung herself on her bed and cried. 'how could he do something like that?! I can't take this. He completely shattered my heart. I'll be lucky if I can find all the pieces. Let alone put it back together. I'll have to break it off in the morning.' She thought as she cried herself to sleep.

AN: and there it is. The end of the chapter anyways. If you're confused about something, just ask me. Please review!! Until next time!!


	3. Meeting Inuyasha and Miroku

**Chapter 3**

AN: sorry about the long wait. It took me a while to type the chapter. I'll try and get the next one to you faster. Sorry about changing how I split the scenes…but anyways, please read and enjoy!! Please don't forget to review!!!! Thanks for your support!!

Sango woke up in total darkness. She looked over at her clock to see that it was 6 in the morning. She groaned, and then realized that she hadn't changed her clothes from last night. Then everything that happened last night came rushing back to her and she felt like crying again. She felt a horrible pain in her chest and put her hand to it. She realized that her hand was right over her heart. It truly had been shattered and she would be lucky if she could find all the pieces.

Realizing that she was still in her clothes from last night, she got up, took a shower and dressed in some clean clothes. After she got dressed, it was about 8:00. She decided that she should probably wake up Kagome, then Ayame, if she was even there.

When she got to Kagome's door, she tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. So, she started to knock on the door. "Kagome…wake up. It's me, Sango. Please open the door." She said, while still knocking. She paused for a minute and heard a groan and some movement, and then the door opened, to reveal Kagome, who was still in her dress and shoes from last night and her make up and hair were all messed up.

Sango, looking suddenly really concerned, asked. "Kagome, are you okay? What happened?"

Kagome walked back into her room, with Sango one step behind her. Kagome sat down on her bed, with Sango sitting right next to her, and gave a big sigh. Then she told Sango everything that happened the night before.

"That freaking bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" Sango said, standing up and pacing the room.

"No. Sango, it's alright. I'm fine. Do you think I could just stay in bed today?"

Sango was about to say yes, when she remembered about the two guys that her and Kagome are suppose to show around today. "Sorry kags, but we have to show those two guys around today, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Darn it! Okay, fine. I'll go take a shower and get ready then." She said, getting up.

"Okay, I'll go see if Aya's even here."

"Okay."

While Kagome was in the shower, Sango went over to Ayame's door and tried to open it. It was still locked. So, she decided to try knocking on it, but she got the same results Kagome did the day before. She sighed and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. Kagome and Sango grabbed their stuff and left for class, after they ate breakfast.

When they got to class, they saw that Bankotsu and Koga were sitting in their usually table and decided that they were going to sit in the front of the classroom.

A minute later, Sesshomaru-sensei came in, greeted the class and then announced that there are two new students and invited them in.

Both are tall…about 6'0. One has Black hair, while the other has a silverish-white. The one with black hair has violet eyes and the other has amber eyes, and they looked to be 22 years old.

Sesshomaru introduced them. "Your two new classmates are Miroku Houshi and Inuyasha Takahashi. Please have a seat gentlemen and I will need to talk to the both of you after class." He said, waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha to sit down, then continued. "Now, if you all would pull out your books, we'll continue yesterday's discussion."

** 2 hours later **

Sango and Kagome were gathering up their things after class, when Sesshomaru, from behind his desk, said. "Sango, Kagome. I need to see the two of you as well."

"Alright." They said, and continued putting away their stuff.

Sesshomaru then, turned toward Inuyasha and Miroku. "Now, boys, I'm fairly sure that you've already been told the rules. So, I'm not going to bother wasting my time, telling you again. But, I will tell you this, if you break any of those rules in my classroom, you will wish that you had never been born. I will not tolerate that type of behavior or attitude about it. Am I making myself clear?" he asked, his face was emotionless and cold, but his eyes were not. If you looked carefully you could see the hidden emotion in them and that emotion was anger.

"Perfectly." Miroku said, putting an arm around Inuyasha, in a buddy type of way.

Inuyasha just grumbled about something, but nodded his head anyways.

Sesshomaru smirked and saw that Kagome and Sango were now heading toward them. "Now, to address a different matter. I have been assigned with the annoying task of seeing that you two are shown around campus, but fortunately for us both, I have found the perfect solution."

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.

"I have asked two wonderful young ladies to show you around instead. If you would turn around, I'll introduce you and then you can be on your way."

"Did you just say young ladies?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him, while Inuyasha said. "Don't start Miroku and don't even think about touching them!"

"Inuyasha! I am appalled that you would say such a thing. And of your best friend too." Miroku said with a hurtful look. Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"Well its true ain't it?" Inuyasha asked, turning around.

"Of course not." Miroku said, turning also. "Sesshomaru, you never said that they were beautiful." Miroku said, looking Kagome and Sango up and down.

"Miroku, will you just shut up already?" Inuyasha said angrily

"Thank you for doing this for me girls." Sesshomaru said.

"No problem sensei." Sango said.

"Anyways, Sango, Kagome, this is Inuyasha" he said pointing to the one with silverish-white hair. "And this is Miroku." He finished, with the same action. "Inuyasha, Miroku, this is Kagome and Sango" he said, again motioning to the person as he spoke.

"It's nice to meet you both." Sango and Kagome said.

"The pleasure is ours to be acquainted to such beautiful women, such as yourselves." Miroku said, smiling. Both girls blushed at this comment.

"Can it and speak for yourself, Miroku. I could care less who they are, it's not like I'm gonna be talking to them anyways. Let's just go and get this nightmare over with." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru grabbed his brief case and as he left, said one last thing. "Have fun…and please don't kill each other." He said, while smirking.

They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then, tired of the silence, Sango spoke. "Shall we get started then?" she asked, looking from Kagome to Miroku and Inuyasha.

Miroku smiled. "Absolutely." He said.

Sango looked to Kagome, who nodded absently, and then to Inuyasha, who nodded grumpily. "Okay then…lets go this way then." She said, grabbing Kagome's arm to lead her to the door. The guys following right behind her.

Once they were out of the classroom, Sango asked. "So, were should we go first?"

They were quiet for a minute, and then Miroku walked up to Sango and asked. "Sango, could you possible show me where the library is?"

"Uh…sure. Kagome, do you think you'll be alright showing Inuyasha around?"

"Huh? Ya, sure." Kagome said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"How about we just meet up with you in the food court? I bet you and Inuyasha are hungry, so go ahead and go to the food court, we'll be there in a little, okay?"

"Great." Inuyasha mumbled, just as Kagome said. "Okay, Sango."

Sango grabbed Miroku's wrist and pulled him down the hall. Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said. "Follow me please."

"Feh." Inuyasha said, but followed her anyways.

** At the library **

Sango pulled Miroku all the way to the library, which is about five minutes from Sesshomaru's classroom. When they got there, she released him and turned to face him, only to see him smiling and looking at her. Then she realized what she had just done and blushed. "W-Well, we're here." She said, still blushing.

"That we are." He said, looking around.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you want to come to the library and why did you ask me? You could have asked Kagome, she's prettier than I am anyways." She said, looking down at her feet at the last part.

He looked at her, only to see her head down. "Oh, I don't mind, in fact, I'm glad you asked. Well, to answer your first question, I'm in love with books."

"Really? So am I!" she said, looking up, and then realized that she had just cut him off. "And I just cut you off. I'm sorry. I guess I got excited. Please continue." She said, feeling guilty.

"I'm glad you love books too, and I don't mind you cutting me off, as long as I get to at least say something. Anyways, as for your second question…" he said, but was interrupted yet again, but this time not by Sango.

"Sango, babe, were have you been? And what's up with this morning?" Bankotsu asked, coming up behind Sango and wrapping his arms around her waist. "And who's this babe?" he asked, putting his head on her shoulder.

Sango had tensed when she heard Bankotsu's voice, but she didn't move. The night before came crashing back to her in an instant. She felt all the anger and hurt from the night before begging to be let out. She grabbed his arms and moved them so she could move away from him. When she was free, she turned to face him.

He looked a little confused. "Don't call me babe." She hissed at him. He looked a little surprised at this, but Sango continued. "And you're one to talk, asking me who I'm with! I guess I should be asking you the same damn thing, only a little different!" she said angrily, almost yelling.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Sango, what are you talking about?" he asked, holding his hands up.

"What am _I_ talking about? I'm talking about last night you asshole! Who was that _woman_ you were with when you left? You told me you were going to get a _drink_ and would be right back! Was that all a lie? Just so you could go see that woman?! Was our whole relationship a lie? Do I mean nothing to you?!" she yelled, tears still in her eyes.

"Sango…I can explain." Bankotsu said.

"Oh, I'm sure you can, but I really don't want to hear it. So, please, just leave." She said firmly.

"Just tell me one thing." He said.

"What?!" she snapped at him.

"Tell me who this is." He said, pointing behind her.

Sango followed his finger to see Miroku, who at the moment, looked really confused and slightly angry. She had totally forgotten about him in her fury. She turned back to Bankotsu. "If you were paying attention to what Sesshomaru-sensei said this morning, you would know." She said.

"And you should know that I don't! You're the only reason I did anything in that class! And now you're leaving me!" he yelled

"You didn't give me any choice!" she yelled back.

"I would much appreciate it if you did not speak to Sango in that way." Miroku said to Bankotsu.

"You stay out of this! Who the hell are you anyways?!" Bankotsu yelled, pointing a finger at Miroku.

"The name's Miroku Houshi and you are?" Miroku asked calmly.

"I'm Bankotsu Saimitsu and as I said before, stay out of this. This is between me and Sango." Bankotsu said, clenching his teeth.

"I beg to differ. If I remember correctly, the lovely Sango asked you to leave and does not wish to see you right now. So, if you would be so kind as to comply to her wishes, I won't be forced to make a scene here." Miroku said quiet calmly.

Ban clenched his fists. "What do you think you are? Her bodyguard? Ha. Don't make me laugh, but if you persist I'll be forced to show you a scene." He said rather heatedly.

"Hardly her bodyguard, but I will stand up for her, if I can. So I suggest you leave now." Miroku said calmly.

"Fine. Have it your way." He said, and then as he pulled his arm back to punch Miroku in the face, Sango ran to him and grabbed his arm.

Miroku had reached a hand out to stop her, but was too late. He straightened and looked Bankotsu right in the face, while Sango said. "Ban! Stop! Don't do this!"

"Get off me woman!" he yelled, flinging her off of him and into a nearby bookshelf, causing her to hit her head as well as her back, on the bookshelf. She groaned and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Miroku clenched his fists. "You had no right to do that to Sango. I'll have to teach you some manners." Miroku said.

"What I do is none of your business, tough guy. Now let's see how tough you really are." Bankotsu said and swung again at Miroku, this time without any interference.

Just as his fist was about to make contact with Miroku's face, Miroku stepped to the side, grabbed Bankotsu's arm and swung it behind Bankotsu's back and up between his shoulder blades.

Ban fell to the floor, with his arm still behind his back. Miroku followed so he could keep the pressure on Bankotsu's arm. "Do you yield Bankotsu?"

"No!" Bankotsu grunted.

"Very well then." Miroku said, and then he grabbed Bankotsu's hand, the one behind his back, and pulled it toward his elbow, while still keeping pressure on Bankotsu's arm. Bankotsu yelped in pain. "Now do you yield?" Miroku asked.

"Yes!" Bankotsu groaned

"Good choice." Miroku said, releasing him and standing up.

Bankotsu flipped onto his back and grabbed his injured wrist. Miroku offered him a hand up. Bankotsu took the offered hand and was lifted up.

"I think I'll just leave now. Tell Sango that I won't bother her and I'll leave her alone…also, could you tell her that I'm really sorry…about everything?" Bankotsu asked.

"I will, just out of curiosity…why did you do that to her? Break her heart I mean." Miroku asked.

Bankotsu sighed. "Honestly. I have no idea. It's like Kagura was all I could think about. And since Sango hates me and doesn't want me around anymore…I guess I'll just go with the flow of things." He said, looking depressed.

Miroku nodded. "I understand, but I don't think I'll be able to forgive you for what you did to her."

"I can understand that. She won't admit it, but I think she needs someone like you around…so don't hurt her okay?"

"I don't think I'll ever be capable of such a thing and I would never dream of it, but I doubt she'll let me in her life as anything more than a friend. Even after she gets over you…if she does." Miroku said, his tone getting more depressed as he talked.

"Sorry again. Well, maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Later." Bankotsu said, as he turned and left the library, still nursing his injured wrist.

Miroku watched him leave, and then rushed over to Sango, to see if she was alright. She was fine; she just had a bump on her head. Miroku asked the librarian for an ice pack and a few minutes later, when he received the ice pack, he put it on Sango's head, over the bump. Sango hissed at the contact and opened her eyes, only to see Miroku holding an ice pack to her head and looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Sango?" he asked; when he noticed that she was awake.

"Besides a major headache, I'll be fine." She said, sitting up.

"I'm glad you are alright." He said, still holding the ice pack to her head.

Sango looked around, but there was no sign of Bankotsu. "What happened?" she asked, looking at Miroku.

"Well, we had a little chat, and then he left."

"That's all?" she asked.

"Pretty much, yes." He said, smiling. "Oh! I almost forgot. He asked me to tell you that he would leave you alone and that he is really sorry about everything."

"Oh really. Well I hope he suffers horribly. Hell, he could burn in hell for all I care!" she said heatedly.

"Why don't we talk about something else? How about you tell me a little about yourself, since I don't know anything about you, except that you love books and what I can see physically." Miroku said, sitting next to her.

"Alright. Hmm…were to start? Hey, you never finished answering my questions before Bankotsu showed up." She said.

"This is true, but before I answer those unanswered questions, may I ask you a question?" he asked.

"Well you already did, but go ahead. What do you want to ask?"

"Was Bankotsu your boyfriend? I'm sorry to ask, but it's been nagging at me since he showed up." He asked, although he was asking more for clarification, then anything else.

"It's no problem, don't apologize and to answer your question, yes he was." She said.

"That would explain some things. Well, time to move on. I believe you asked me why I asked you to show me to the library. Well, why shouldn't I have asked you? As I'm sure you've noticed by now, I don't just do things because there is a beautiful woman with me, not that you aren't beautiful and as for your last question…I just have to tell you this. Don't belittle yourself like that." he reached over and turned her face toward him and kept his hand on the side of her face. "You are very beautiful and I'll admit that Kagome is easy on the eyes…I'd rather be with you, not just because of your beauty, which is breathtaking, but because of your personality." He said, looking into her eyes. 'She has such magnificent and captivating hazel eyes.' He thought, while looking into her eyes.

'His eyes are really lovely…and such an odd color…but that just makes them even lovelier. I think I've found a new favorite color…violet.' She thought while starring into his eyes.

Unconsciously, Miroku's right hand, which happened to be in his lap, started to head toward Sango's butt. Neither, Miroku or Sango noticed the hand, for they were still caught in each others eyes. Therefore, Miroku's hand made it to it's destination without interference and began to rub Sango's butt.

Sango suddenly felt a hand rubbing her butt. She realized that it was Miroku's hand and she became really angry. So…she slapped him while yelling. "Pervert!!" she got up and began to stomp out of the library.

Miroku sat there stunned for a second, wondering what he did to get slapped, with his left hand on his left cheek. He replayed what had just happened and realized that his right hand had rubbed her butt. He glared at it for a minute, and then realized that Sango was leaving and that he still had no idea where anything was. So he got up and chased after her.

At the food court

Kagome showed Inuyasha to and around the food court. Finally, they sat down to eat, Inuyasha with a bowl of ramen and Kagome, with a bowl of oden (dumplings). Inuyasha hadn't said a word through the whole tour and still wasn't saying anything. So, Kagome decided to try and start a conversation with him.

"So, Inuyasha…what are some of your hobbies?" she asked.

He didn't say anything; he just continued to eat his ramen as if she hadn't said anything.

"Okay…what do you like to do?" she tried again.

Still no response.

"Your favorite food?" she asked

He still didn't respond.

'Jerk.' She thought. She was getting really frustrated with him ignoring her, so, she decided to vent some anger out on him, and he had caused some of it anyways, so he deserved it, right? "You aren't even listening to me, are you?!" she yelled.

He stopped eating and looked at her, looking annoyed. "It's a little hard, since you don't really shut up! Do you even HAVE and off switch?!' he yelled.

Kagome growled and just as she was about to yell at him again, she saw Sango stomp in. she decided to yell anyways. "You are such a Jerk! Do you know that? I bet you've never had a real friend in your entire life!" she yelled, just as Sango got to the table.

Sango looked from Inuyasha to Kagome. "Not getting along?" she asked, just as Miroku came running in.

"NO!" both Inuyasha and Kagome yelled, not looking at Sango, but glaring at each other, while standing up.

"Apparently." Sango mumbled, just as Miroku got to the table.

"Something wrong?" Miroku asked.

"NO!" yelled Kagome and Inuyasha, while Sango said. "Yes."

"Ah…I see. They're fighting." Miroku said.

Sango nodded, while Kagome and Inuyasha yelled. "WE ARE NOT!"

"Really? Then what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

They were quiet for a minute. Then they 'hmphed' and turned away from each other.

Miroku moved next to Sango, but she moved away, glaring at him. "You stay away from me, you pervert!" she yelled, while pointing at him.

Kagome looked at Miroku. "Pervert?" she asked.

Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but Sango was faster. "He groped me!" she said, while still glaring at him.

"Oh…" Kagome said.

"Feh. At least she." Inuyasha said, pointing to Sango. "Doesn't talk constantly."

"Well excuse me!" Kagome said angrily. "You know what, I've had enough! You two can find things on your own. Let's go Sango." Kagome yelled, grabbing Sango's wrist and walking to their dorm.

"Good riddance!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Wait! Don't go!" Miroku yelled, but it was no use, for the girls were already gone. "Now what do we do?" Miroku asked, turning back to Inuyasha.

"Hell if I know. Besides, we don't need them anyways." Inuyasha said, sitting back down to finish his ramen.

Sitting down Miroku said. "It wasn't a matter of necessity in the first place…at least not for me."

At the girl's dorm

Sango and Kagome stomped into the dorm, but stopped right inside the door. The dorm was completely trashed. They rushed around the dorm, checking rooms to see if they were intact. The only room that was left untouched was Ayame's room. They started to check the dorm and see if anything had been taken. Nothing had. "Who the hell tares apart almost an entire dorm, but doesn't take anything?" Sango asked.

"Someone who's only interested in one thing, which apparently, we don't have," Kagome said, sitting on the couch.

"I hope Ayame wasn't here when it happened." Sango said, sitting next to Kagome.


	4. Ayame's discovery

**Chapter 4**

An: I'm sorry it took me awhile, but I'm getting better at updating faster. This chapter and the next are kind shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoy them all the same. Also, this chapter is pretty much all Ayame. Sorry guys, but the next chapter will have the rest of the gang, I promise. Anyways, read and enjoy! I love to hear what you guys think of my story, so PLEASE review!!

Ayame woke up right after Sango and Kagome left for class. She got up and went to the kitchen, to make something to eat. She decided to have a bagel and as she was eating it, everything that happened yesterday came rushing back to her. Her eyes began to water. 'I have to save him.' she thought desperately. She quickly finished her bagel, then began to franticly look for the Jewel in the dorm, throwing things everywhere, too caught up in trying to find the Jewel to care.

She went about the whole dorm, except her room, this way. When she was finished, she growled in frustration. 'Where is it?!' she thought franticly. She looked around and realized what she did in her frantic search…the dorm was completely trashed.

Feeling ashamed and guilty, she decided to take a less disastrous way to find the Jewel. 'Now, how to find the Jewel…I know. I'll do some research in the library.' She thought, heading out of the dorm.

2 hours later

Ayame had been doing a lot of research on the computer. She got a lot of information on the Jewel and she was currently working on the Ancestry of the Jewel. She started with the first priestess and creator of the Jewel. Ayame followed all of her female descendants.

Half an hour later, she had found two possible candidates. One was Kikyo and she highly doubted that she had it, because if she did, she would have given it to Naraku by now. Ayame just starred at the other name. It was Kagome. 'But if she has the Jewel, were would she out it?' Ayame thought.

"Whatcha working on?" a voice behind her said.

Ayame jumped, and then looked over her shoulder to see Koga right behind her, looking at the computer screen. "Just some research." She said, turning back to the computer, to close the windows.

"On Kagome? I thought you two were really close." He said, with a questioning look on his face and in his eyes.

"No. not on Kagome. She just happened to be part of the results. What are you doing here? Don't you have practice?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"I see. I was looking for you and someone told me they saw you in here. As for practice, it's been canceled, along with the game." He said, sitting in the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry about the game. Why were you looking for me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's no big. Anyways, I was looking for you for a few reasons. One, was I was wondering where you were this morning. I didn't see you in class. And two, was I wanted to talk to you about something." He said.

"I got up late and had to things to do, sorry. What did I miss?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru just finished his lecture from yesterday, that's all." He said.

"Great" she mumbled. "So…what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Well, I was wondering…if…you would be my girlfriend?" he asked, looking at the floor.

"W-What? But what about Kagome? I'm not going to hurt her. You should know that." she said, looking at him in surprise, shock and slight anger.

"She didn't tell you? We broke up last night." He said, looking up at her.

"You w-what? Why?!" she asked, almost yelling the last part.

"We broke up, well I guess you could say I broke up with her…I couldn't hurt the both of us anymore, so I broke it off. I-I really like you Ayame and I want to be with you…as more than a friend." He said.

"You broke up with her?! And for me?! Did you tell her that?! Damn it Koga! You broke her heart! Do you have any idea how much she loved you?! She was willing to give up everything for you and you just threw that back in her face!" she yelled, standing up.

Koga stared at her, stunned, for a minute. Then said softly. "No, I didn't tell her why, just that I couldn't be with her in that way anymore. Was she really willing to give up everything, just to be with me?" he asked, sounding almost pathetic.

Ayame calmed down a little bit. "Yes she was." She said softly, sitting down again.

Koga stood up, looking really depressed. "I'll just be going then, you have research to do and I have things to think about." He said, turning to walk away.

"Actually…"Ayame said, standing up. "I just finished. Besides, you really shouldn't be by yourself right now. Who knows what you would do to yourself if I wasn't around to stop you." She said, moving next to him and winking at him.

"But- you- and- I thought you were rejecting me. Besides the fact that I don't deserve to be around anyone, for what I did to Kagome." He said, looking completely stunned.

"You should feel sorry for what you did to Kagome, but I think you already feel sorry enough. Besides, who ever said that I was rejecting you?' she asked, smiling at the last part.

Koga looked like a fish for several minutes, opening and closing his mouth. Finally, he said. "But-you didn't say anything . . . so I thought."

"I never said I didn't." she said

"But you never said that you did either." He said.

"Point taken. Well, let me answer now then." She said looking him in the eyes. "The answer is yes." She said, not moving, just starring into his eyes.

Koga looked shocked. "You do?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes." She said, smiling.

Koga looked so happy after she said that one simple little word. He walked up to her and pulled her to him, giving her a huge, almost bone-crushing, bear hug.

Ayame continued to smile, even though she was being hugged so hard it was hard to breathe. "Koga, hun, I do need to breathe you know." She whispered in his ear.

He immediately released her. "Sorry. Hun?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well yeah. We are dating now, aren't we?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, I was just wondering, that's all. So, what do you want to do now, babe?" he asked, looking at her.

Ayame looked thoughtful for a minute, and then said. "Why don't we go see a movie or something?"

"Sure. What do you want to see?"

"Hmm…how about…Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End?"

"Sounds great. Lets go." He said.

They turned to leave, but spotted Sango with some guy, that Koga recognized as one of the new kids, talking. Then they saw Bankotsu walk up behind Sango. Koga moved toward them, but Ayame grabbed his arm. "Lets see what happens." She said. He nodded.

They stood there and watched the scene unfold. Koga moved toward Bankotsu again during the scene, but Ayame again grabbed his arm. "Just watch." Was all she said.

When the scene was over they left the library, well it was more like Ayame dragged him. "Why did you stop me?" Koga asked as they walked.

"So you wouldn't make a scene, like they did." She said. "Now, let's go see Pirates."

Koga sighed. "Alright." He said and they left to go see the movie.

3 hours later

Koga walked Ayame to her dorm, said see you later and gave her a kiss on the cheek, then walked away, to his dorm.

Ayame walked into the dorm to see it clean again. 'Kagome and Sango must have cleaned it up.' She thought, as she walked around the dorm. After a minute, she realized that no one was there. 'They must be at practice.' She thought, walking toward the kitchen. 'I guess I'll make dinner, then go to track practice.' She thought as she started to make dinner.

After making dinner, she got ready for track. She left dinner out for Sango and Kagome, so they could eat when they get home, and then left for track.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and I'll try and get the next chapter up really soon!


	5. You Again!

AN: I want to thank all of you, who reviewed, I'm eternally grateful. As I said that chapter, this chapter is short and I apologize for that, but I hope you enjoy. Please review!!

**Chapter 5**

Miroku and Inuyasha had been aimlessly wondering around campus since they made their 'guides' run away. They were walking through a grassy field, when they saw what looked to be a class in the middle of the field. At first glance, it looked to be a dance class, but with further inspection, they realized that it was a type of martial arts class.

They walked over to the instructor, who was currently watching his students spar with each other. Miroku asked him if he could join the class, the instructor agreed, but told him to he had to wait until next time to participate, also telling him what the practice schedule was. Inuyasha stood near Miroku and just looked at the class. The instructor had also told Miroku that he could watch if he wanted. Miroku nodded and turned to Inuyasha and they both found a spot and sat down.

Sango was sparring with a guy named Jason, when she saw Miroku and Inuyasha. She saw Miroku talking to the instructor. Her moment of distraction cost her. Jason, taking advantage of an opportunity, kicked her feet out from under her. Sango suddenly found herself on her back with Jason towering over her.

"I win this time Sango." He said, smiling down at her.

"Only because I gat distracted, but you might as well enjoy your little victory while you can." She said, still on her back.

"Good work Jason." The instructor said, walking over to them. "What happened Sango?" he asked when he got there.

"Distracted." She said, still on her back.

"Hmm…that _would_ explain it. Well, the rest of the day is yours, so feel free to leave if you want." He said, and then walked away.

"Ugh" Sango said from the ground.

"You okay Sango?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead and leave if you want, I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. See ya Monday Sango."

"See ya."

Miroku spotted Sango just as she got tripped. "Hey Inu…I'm gonna go over there, okay?" he asked, pointing towards Sango, Jason and now the instructor.

"Okay, whatever...wait a minute. Isn't that that Sango girl you groped in the library?" Inuyasha asked.

"Would you just shut up about that?! And yes it is Sango." Miroku said irritably, then walked over to Sango.

Inuyasha decided to follow, having nothing better to do anyways. Miroku and Inuyasha got to Sango after both Jason and the instructor had left.

"You alright Sango?" Miroku asked, standing over her.

"What the hell are you doing here?! And you've got some nerve coming over here, since you're the reason I lost the match." She said angrily, even though she knew it wasn't really his fault she lost, it was just easier to yell and blame him for it.

"I am truly sorry for costing you the match. Inuyasha and I were merely walking through the field, when we saw this class and decided to check it out. After watching for a minute, I decided to join the class. So, I talked to the instructor and he agreed to let me join. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other." Miroku explained calmly.

"Inuyasha's with you? Wait…you joined the class?! Are you trying to torture me?!" she blurted out without thinking.

"Yes he is and though it may not seem so to you, I am not trying to torture you."

"If he was trying to torture you, it would be in an entirely different way." Inuyasha said, from behind Miroku.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" hissed Miroku over his shoulder. "Would you like some help up Sango?" he asked, offering her his hand.

She didn't say anything, but she grabbed his hand and he lifted her up effortlessly.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I have to go and get Kagome." Sango said, grabbing her stuff.

"Not her again." Inuyasha complained.

"You don't have to come, besides, she's not going to want to see you either. I don't really want to see either of you, but here you are so, if you're going to complain, leave. Also, just as a warning, you might want to start watching your mouth around me. I _will _not put up with your attitude toward Kagome. She's my best friend, therefore, I would and will give my life for her, okay?" she said, looking at both of them.

"Okay." They said.

"Sango…would you mind if I accompanied you?" Miroku asked.

"Actually, Miroku, I would. I really don't want to be around you just now. So, I'll see you two around." She said, then left for the archery field.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched her leave, then decided to go back to the food court. When they got there, they heard a bunch of girls gossiping about a dorm that had been completely trashed and was believed to be broken into. They continued to listen, only to find out that it was Sango, Kagome and some girl named Ayame's dorm. Inuyasha looked indifferent, but Miroku looked worried. When Miroku brought up the idea to see if they were okay, Inuyasha refused. So, Miroku decided to that he would check on them tomorrow.

When Sango got to the archery field, Kagome was waiting for her. They headed to the dorm and when they got inside, they saw dinner on the table.

"Well, that answers one question." Sango said, sitting down at the table.

"What one is that?" Kagome asked, sitting down also.

"The one concerning Aya."

"Oh."

"Guess what." Sango said, starting to eat.

"What?" Kagome asked, eating also.

"I saw Miroku and Inuyasha at my do-jou class."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I know right."

"What were they doing there?"

"Well apparently Miroku was joining the class, while Inuyasha was just following him around. They had been wondering around the campus for a while though."

"That's nice to hear, but it sucks for you."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

They continued to eat and after they were finished, they decided to go to sleep, since they were exhausted from the day's events. When Ayame got back, she went to sleep also.


	6. Kagome finds out the truth

**AN:** just so you all know…I have no idea what actual college life is like, so I might not even be close……anyways, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry I've taken so long to update…..I have nothing to blame it on but my own laziness…..other than Graduating from High school…but at this point that was a year ago. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. ^_^ Sango-Chan out!

**Chapter 6**

Kagome, Sango, and Ayame got up in their usual fashion, but this time Sango got the glass of cold water instead of Ayame. After chasing Kagome around the dorm for several minutes, they all fell on the couch laughing. They didn't have to worry about classes today, since it was Saturday. Well, Sango and Kagome had one class, but that wasn't until 2 in the afternoon. They got up off the couch and went into the kitchen to eat breakfast. When they finished, they went back into the living room to watch a movie, when there was a knock on the door. They looked at each other, then Sango got up and headed toward the door, saying. "I'll get it."

When she opened the door, she got the shock of her life, figuratively speaking. She stood there starring at them, for there was more than one person.

"Sango, who is it?" Kagome asked. Sango didn't say anything. Kagome looked to Ayame, who motioned toward the door. They walked over to the door, to see why Sango was acting so stunned.

It was Koga and Miroku and each of them were holding a bouquet of flowers. "Hello ladies." Miroku said cheerfully. "I…uh…brought these for you. I heard about the break in yesterday….and wanted to see if you were alright." He said fidgeting a little.

Kagome walked up to him and grabbed the offered flowers. "Thank you Miroku. This was very sweet of you…would you like to come in?" she asked

"If I'm not interrupting…." He said.

"Oh, your not. We aren't really doing anything until 2, so come on in." she said, walking to the kitchen.

"Sango, you might want to close your mouth. You'll attract flies with it open like that." Kagome said, pulling out a vase for the violets Miroku brought. Sango instantly closed her mouth and walked over to the couch and at down, pulling her legs up on the couch and resting her head on her knees.

"Go ahead and have a seat Miroku, I'll be out in just a minute."

"Thank you Kagome." He walked over to the couch. "Would you mind if I sit here Sango?" he asked her.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." She said, looking away from him.

Ayame was still at the door, starring at Koga in surprise. "Koga, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well" he said, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "I'm actually here for the same reason he is. I was worried about you." He said.

She looked like she was about to cry, but started to laugh. "You big knucklehead. I'm fine." She said, hugging him. She then stepped back and took the flowers from him, which happened to be white roses. "I'll go put these in a vase. Why don't you go sit in there?" she said pointing toward the living room.

He nodded and headed into the living room. Ayame smile and walked into the kitchen. Kagome had put the violets Miroku brought in a vase a while ago, yet she was still in the kitchen. Worried, Ayame set the roses down and walked over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Kags…are you okay?" she asked.

Kagome sniffled. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Why are you crying?" Aya asked, thinking she knew why.

Kagome sighed. "Why is he here?" she asked, more to herself than to Ayame.

"Who....Koga? Kags…did something happen?" she asked, even though she already knew about the break-up.

"We-we broke up." Kagome said softly. "He's in love with someone else, but why would he be here? He should be with her." She finished.

"Kags…he's our friend and he heard about the break-in, like Miroku. He was worried about us. He just wants to make sure we're alright." Aya said, giving Kagome a hug.

"Now I really feel stupid." Kagome said, laughing a little. "You are so smart Aya, you know that right?" she said.

"Not really, but I do have my moments. Now let's go join Sango before she kills someone." Aya said, putting the roses in a vase, and then guiding Kagome into the living room.

When they walked in, Sango was glaring at Miroku, but other than that, nothing was happening. "Thank you for coming guys." Aya said, walking over to sit next to Koga.

"Sango." Koga said, getting her attention. "What's going on between you and Ban? Aya and I saw you in the library yesterday." He said.

Sango sighed and looked almost like she was going to cry. "I caught him with another woman when we were at the concert Thursday night. It hurt to see him with someone else, so I broke it off." She said, her voice cracking a little.

"Do you know who the woman was?" he asked, getting questioning looks from Aya and Kagome.

Sango shook her head.

"He named someone named Kagura, if that's any help." Miroku said

:Kagura?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

"That bitch!!" Koga exclaimed, standing up.

"Koga!" Aya yelled. He turned to her. "What did she do? How do you know?" Aya asked. '_What is she up to?_' Aya thought.

"She offered to Show Ban and me a 'good' time once. We refused. I could tell she was up to no good. I just didn't know what." He said

"We should be wary of this Kagura person." Miroku said.

"I agree." Kagome said.

They continued to talk until Kagome and Sango had to leave for their class. "We'll see you later Aya. Bye Koga, Bye Miroku" they said as they left the dorm.

~ On the walk to Class ~

"What do you think Rin-Sensei will have us do today Kagome?" Sango asked as they walked outside.

"Probably have us swim like 50 million laps. Why?"

Sango sighed. "No reason."

"Uh-huh, sure." Kagome said.

"I was just hoping that we wouldn't be there all day is all." Sango said.

"Well I highly doubt it, but we can always wish." Kagome said.

"Yup."

The rest of the walk to the pool was in silence.

~ At the pool ~

"Good afternoon! I hope you all feel like swimming." Rin-Sensei said. "I want you all to do timed laps with your partners, then 20 laps." She said, then blew her little whistle.

Kagome and Sango timed each other, then when they got to doing their laps, they started talking. "Rin-Sensei needs a boyfriend." Sango said.

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked.

"That way we won't have to do so much work, if she has a boyfriend that is." Sango said.

"Right, but you do know that it would depend on her boyfriend, whether or not we are worked harder or not, right?" Kagome said.

"Shut up! I don't even want to think about that. Speaking of relationships though, do you think that there's something going on between Koga and Aya? They seemed pretty close this morning." Sango said.

"Now that you mention it…they did seem closer than usual today. We'll have to ask her. Speaking of close, you seem pretty close with Miroku since meeting him." Kagome said.

"I have not! Why would I want to be around a perv like him?!" Sango demanded.

"He doesn't seem like a perv to me Sango, on the contrary, he seems to be quite the gentleman and I think he likes you." Kagome said.

"Well he is. What's up with you and Inuyasha anyways? I've never seen you act the way you do around him to anyone, even if they did deserve it. What's the story with him?" Sango asked.

Kagome didn't answer for a few minutes. "I have no idea. I guess I should apologize and set things right with him. I guess I was just having a really bad day yesterday and he was being really difficult." Kagome said.

"Yeah, well let's get these troublesome laps done and go talk to Aya." Sango said. Kagome nodded and they quickened their pace.

Inuyasha had been wondering around aimlessly for the last hour. As he was walking, he noticed a swimming pool. '_A swimming pool?_' he thought and walked closer. He watched as a bunch of girls and a few guys, swam laps, while a woman shouted at a few slackers. '_Must be a swim team or something._' He thought, then decided to sit down. The woman had long brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her skin was tan, from being out in the sun so much. Inuyasha could barely see her eyes, they're a chocolate brown color and seemed to shine with determination and joy. Not that he cared, it's not like he was attracted to her. He began to look at all the other people in the pool, when he spotted two familiar faces. It was Sango and that Kagome girl again. Why was it he kept running into them? He then realized that they were wearing bathing suits, though he didn't know why that just dawned on him, everyone was wearing bathing suits down there.

Sango was wearing a purple one piece and Kagome was wearing a red one piece, which looked really good on her. '_Wait! Where the hell did that come from?! I am not supposed to have feelings for this girl, besides, she hates my guts. Why does that thought make me feel so depressed all of a sudden?_' Inuyasha thought. '**You're getting soft Inuyasha.**' His demon side said. '_You shut up!_' '**What are you going to do if I don't?**' '_…_' his demon side laughed. '**You can't do anything, but I can.**' '_Don't even think about it!_' Inuyasha thought. '**Already have, but I'll wait and see how things go.**' Then his demon side was quiet. '_Finally_' Inuyasha thought. Just as he finished arguing with himself, Sango and Kagome got out of the pool, talked to the brown haired lady with the whistle, grabbed their stuff and left. Having nothing to do, Inuyasha decided to go back to the dorm he shared with Miroku, but then changed his mind, deciding to sit in a tree and relax for a few hours.

~ Back at the girls dorm ~

Aya had been watching a movie while Kagome and Sango were at class. It had just finished when they got back. "Hey guys, how was Practice?" she asked, putting the movie away, and then walking back to the couch.

"Same as usual." Sango said, as her and Kagome joined Aya on the couch.

"Fun." Aya said.

"Aya…we have something to ask you….." Kagome said.

"Okay. Shoot." Aya said.

"What's up between you and Koga? Are you two, like, going out or something?" Sango asked.

Aya looked down at her hands in her lap. "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Yeah, we noticed that you two were closer today than usual." Sango said.

Aya quickly turned to Kagome. "Are you mad at me, Kagome? I know he just broke up with you and that he broke your heart and I was pissed when he asked me to be his girlfriend, knowing what it did to you-" Aya was saying, but Kagome cut her off.

"He asked you to be his girlfriend?! You're the someone else?!" Kagome exclaimed, looking surprised, but that turned to hurt and sadness. "What did I do? Where did I go wrong? Did I do something to upset him?" Kagome asked miserably, more to herself than to them.

"NO! Kagome, it wasn't you, I swear. I guess it just kinda happened…."

"JUST KINDA HAPPENED?!" Kagome yelled. "This stuff doesn't JUST KINDA HAPPEN!"

"Kagome! Please, just listen to me!" Aya begged.

"NO!" Kagome screamed, getting up and running out the door.

"Kagome! Come back!" Sango yelled, but it was no use, she was already out the door and down the hall by the time Sango got to the door, not that she would have come back anyway.

Aya began to cry. "I'm such an IDIOT! Why couldn't I have just told him no?!"

Sango walked back over to Aya, sitting down next to her. "Oh, sweetie…." She said embracing her in a hug, so she crying on her shoulder and began to rub her back soothingly. "It'll be alright….you did what made you happy….she can't and wont stay mad at you for that, just give her time to see it…."

"NO! It's not alright! I hurt her and by doing what made me happy, I didn't consider her feelings. What kind of friend does that?!" she sobbed.

"It's called being human. Everything will be fine, I promise, just give her some time."

"You sure?" Aya asked, moving backward to look at Sango's face.

"Absolutely." Sango said, smiling.

Aya thought for a minute. "…I guess you're right."

Sango laughed good heartedly. "Of course I am."

Aya laughed softly. "Sango, you are so weird."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Whatever, now lets go eat some ice cream, ok?"

Aya nodded. "Okay."

- With Kagome -

She ran, crying the whole way. Only wanting to get as far away as possible. Suddenly she tripped and fell. She sat up and reached around her. She felt the bark of a tree next to her. '_So I tripped on a root. Great, just GREAT! What did I do to deserve this?' _she thought. She crawled closer to the tree and sat against it, bringing her knees up to her chest, where she continued to cry.

Inuyasha was asleep in the tree he was sitting in earlier, when he suddenly woken up by the sound of someone crying heavily and the smell of salt water. He looked down to see that Kagome girl. '_What is she doing here and why is she crying?' _he thought. '**How the hell am I suppose to know? I'm not psychic.'** His demon half said. '_Who asked you?!' _**'You did.' **_'N, I didn't!' _**'You thought it, so therefore, you were talking to me.' **_'I was not! You know what?! You're crazy!' _**'That's funny. Well, if you want to know why she's crying, why don't you go see.' It smirked. **_'How about-' _he didn't get to finish his though, because he lost his balance on the branch he was sitting on and fell out of the tree, landing on his back, next to a crying Kagome.

Kagome jumped and turned toward the sound of a groan, wiping the tears from her eyes. Inuyasha sat up to see Kagome turned to him, but currently wiping her eyes. After she could see clearly, she saw Inuyasha was who fell out of the tree. "In-Inuyasha…are you alright? I heard you fall out of the tree…." Inuyasha blushed at this. "What on earth were you doing up there?" she asked, moving closer to him.

He looked at her, surprised. She was concerned about him? He shook his head. "Yeah…I'm fine. I was taking a nap, until I heard and smelt you crying." He looked at her. "Why _were_ you crying anyways?" he asked.

"Y-You heard me? And _smelt_ me? How the- never mind." She said.

"Yeah, I heard you and I smelt the salt water from your tears, even though, now that I think about it, I can smell your scent too." He said, looking into her eyes. _'She has really pretty, chocolate colored eyes.'_ He thought.

"So-So you're a demon? You don't look like any other demon I've seen…." She said, looking him up and down.

"That's cause I'm I half demon."

"Oh. That would explain everything…."

He merely nodded. "You never answered my question."

Kagome blushed. "Oh! I'm sorry, could you repeat it please?"

"I asked why were you crying?"

"Oh…well, it's kind of a long story." She said, looking away from him, the sadness coming back into her eyes.

"Well, we have the rest of the day." He said, looking at her. "Besides, I'm really surprised that you're talking to me, since you hate me…." He muttered.

"I don't hate you." She sighed. "I was just having a very bad day and you weren't helping…and yeah…but would you really be willing to listen to me?" she asked, looking at him again.

"Sure…and I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't having the best of days myself. Besides, it's better than seeing you cry. I hate it when girl cry."

"You're forgiven about yesterday. Why don't you like to see girls cry? Not to say that you're cruel like that or anything." She asked.

"It's a guy thing." He said. "Now tell me why you were crying."

Kagome sighed. Then began to tell him everything that happened. During the explanation she broke down again. Not knowing why, Inuyasha pulled her toward him and embraced her, trying to calm her down, while giving her a shoulder to cry on. After she calmed down some, she continued. It was sundown by the time she finished and she was crying again.

"Kagome...." she looked up at him. "Could you PLEASE stop crying? It's killing me." He said gently, not wanting to make it worse.

"I'll try." She said, taking a few deep breathes. After a few minutes, she had stopped crying. "Thank you." Inuyasha said, sounding relieved.

"No problem. Thank you for caring though….and the shoulder. I think I just need to get it out of my system and off my chest."

"Hey, no problem. Well, it's getting late. I should walk you back to your room." He said, standing up and offering her a hand.

She accepted and he easily pulled her up. "Thank you, but you really don't have to, you know…" she said.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Might as well, it wouldn't seem right if I didn't. So you'll just have to suffer my company a little while longer." He said.

Kagome smiled. "Okay then. Well, it's this way." She said leading the way back to her dorm.

**AN: **and there it is everyone. I hope you liked it. I'll try and have the next chapter up within the next two weeks. Again, I'm sorry it took me sooo long to update. Reviews much appreciated. ^_^


	7. Wake up Call

**AN: **Okay, here's chapter 7. And it didn't take me close to two years to update either. lol! Aren't you all excited??? Anyways, i'll let you guys get to the chapter now...just as a little side note, there isn't much Inuyasha and Kagome in this chapter....well.....Enjoy!!!! ^_^ Sango-chan out!!!

**Chapter 7****: Wake up Call**

-** At the Dorm **-

When Kagome and Inuyasha arived at Kagome's dorm room, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Well, here it is...Thank you again for walking me back. It's very sweet of you."

"heh. No problem. It was actually nice.....I haven't talked to anyone....well, except Miroku that is."

"What is his story anyways?" Kagome asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know, but he's my best friend and has been since we were little."

"Okay then." she was quiet a minute. "I've known Sango almost all my life. I can always tell when she's hurting, even when she refuses to show it. She is the most stubborn person i've met...until you, and I really think someone like Miroku, might be able ti help her get over Bankotsu." she said.

"She got dumped too?!" inuyasha asked with a shocked face. "What was it, twin dumping season or something. now I understand why Miroku is hanging around you guys so much, besides the fact that you're girls that is, geez. You guys just attract heartbreack, don't you?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"I guess you could say that." Kagome said, looking at her feet.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Damnit, why did i have to go and open my big mouth for? i only made you feel worse. Look, Kagome, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." he was quiet a minute. "Just out of curiousity, when did Bankotsu dump Sango?" he asked.

"No, it's alright, no need to apologize. It's actually pretty close, if not right on, the truth. As for Bankotsu and Sango...it was Thursady, well technically yesterday. Sango dumped him, because she found him walking out of the theater, they were at a concert, with another woman, who we found out is named Kagura." she said, looking at him again.

"Ouch. I think that's even worse....Kagura, that sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on why.....Well, I should let you go and get some sleep." he said.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Thank you again and thanks for listening.." she said, smiling softly at him.

"No problem." he said, turning to go back up the hall.

"Inuyasha?" she said, getting his attention.

He turned back to her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she asked, looking at her finger, which she had been playing with nervously.

"Sure. Where at?" he asked.

"How about the tree...or we could meet at the food court?"

"the tree sounds fine to me."

She smiled at him. "Great. Well, goodnight Inuyasha. Sleep well." she said, opening the door and walking in.

"good night Kagome." he said softly, just before she closed the door, Then he turned and walked to his own dorm that he shared with Miroku, to get somw well earned sleep.

-** Next Day. Kagome's room **-

Kagome woke up and smiled. The sun was shining and she was going to meet Inuyasha at the tree today. She remembered what had happened last night. '_He was so nice, caring and sweet. I love his eyes....those beautiful amber coloered eyes...and his ears...they look like cat ears, but at the same time, dog ears. I wonder if they're real? He did say that he is a half-demon...so they must be. I wonder if he'll let me touch them? and his hair. It's such a weird color, but it fits him perfectly...it brings out the color of his eyes. Hm...he never said what type of demon he is...Koga is a wolf and so is Ayame. I wonder what type he is....I guess i'll have to ask him._' she thought. She looked at her clock, it read 9:30. '_I better get up._'

She fot up and got ready for the day. She decided to let Sango and Ayame sleep. She made herself some breakfast, she sat at the and ate in silence. Just as she finished rinsing her dishes of and putting them in the sink, there was a knock at the door. She went to the door and opened it, to see Miroku.

"Good Morning Kagome. how are you feeling this morning? I heard about yesterday, when I stopped by last night. Ayame told me." he said somberly.

"Good Morning Miroku. I'm feeling great actually, thanks to Inuyasha, but i'm sorry you had to hear about that. He isn't with you, is he?" she asked.

"Inuyasha? no...why?"

"No reason."

"He did leave kinda early this morning though. He wouldn't tell me why, just that he was meeting someone."

"Okay. um...did you need something?" Kagome asked.

"Well....actually...I wasnted to see Sango..."

"Oh...well, she's kinda still asleep."

"I'll come back later then." he said and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome said. He turned back to her.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you come on in? I have an idea."

"Are you sure?" he asked sceptically.

"Yes, now come on." she said, ushering him in. She closed the door after he was walked a few steps from the door, when there was another knock. "Go make yourself comfortable in the living room." Kagome said, gesturing to the couch as she walked abck to the door to answer it. "Now who is it?" she asked quietly to herself, then opened the door to see Koga standing there.

"Kagome?.......uh...hi." he said, looking very nervous.

"Good Morning Koga." she said smiling, then she began to look a little nervous. "Um...Aya's not awake yet...."

"You know about Ayame and I?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah...she kinda told me last night.." she said

"And...you're okay with it?" he asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't last night, but I am now."

He looked at her for a minutes, then asked. "Can I what changed your mind?"

"You already did, but i'll answer anyways. Someone helped me get through it. So i'm okay with it now. Actually, I'm really happy for you. Just don't hurt her, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of it....and i'm really glad that you're okay with this."

"So am I.....would you like to come in?" she asked.

"I thought Aya was asleep."

"She is, but that doesn't mean she can't be woken up." Kagome said, winking at him.

'_I need to thank whoever put happiness back into her life._' Koga thought. He smiled, then walked inside when Kagome opened the door farther for him to come in.

"Follow me." she said, walking into the living room, where Miroku was sitting on the couch. "Go ahead and sit down Koga." He nodded and sat down next to Miroku. "Now I have an idea, but you guys can't start until I leave, understood." They nodded. "Good. Now, here is what we're going to do."

- **Half an hour later** -

"so, you both know what you're doing, right?"

They nodded. "Yup." Koga said.

"Okay, well I'm going now. I'll see you guys later." she said and began walking to the door.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked, getting her attention.

"Yes?" she replied, turning around.

"Who are you going to meet, if you don't mind me asking?" Miroku asked.

"Actually, Miroku, I do mind."

"Is it Inuyasha?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Nothing." he said smiling. "Go have fun. We'll hold the fort here for awhile." he continued.

She smiled, while giving him a suspicious look, but turned and left. Miroku turned to Koga. "Well, shall we get started then?" he asked, still smiling.

"You just read my mind." Koga said, smiling also. With that said, they both got up and went to their targeted rooms.

- **Sango's Room** -

Miroku walked into Sango's room and over to her bed. Sango was laying on her back, with one arm up above her head, the other was resting on her stomach, on top of the blankets. Her head was turned to her right, toward her arm. Miroku, very carefully, sat down next to her on the bed. '_She's really beautiful when she sleeps._' he thought as he moved closer to her. Sango had some hair in her face. Miroku, very gently, moved the hair out of her face with his right hand, then began to caress her face, sayin gently. "Sango....It's time to wake up."

She groaned, slowly waking up. After a few seconds, she realized someone was caressing her face. Her eyes shot open, to see that it was Miroku caressing her face, with a weird look in his eyes. He moved his hand away. "Good Morning." he said, smiling at her.

She looked at him questioningly. "Good Morning." she replied, not moving. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you, but when I got here, Kagome told me you were asleep. She told me to come in." he said.

"Okay....so, you just decided to come into my room?!" she said, almost yelling the last part.

"Actually, I was going to come back later, when Kagome told me to come in. This, was mostly her idea." he said.

"Right and i'm suppose to believe a perv?"

"It's the truth. Even ask Koga. She told him to come inside too, but he, of course, was told to wake up Ayame." he said.

"Koga's here?!" she asked, shooting herself upright.

"Yes."

"Is Kagome here? Is she alright? She wasn't crying or anything, was she?" Sango asked, near hysterics.

"Sango, calm down. Kagome's alright, nothing's wrong, in fact, she looked really happy this morning...and she didn't even flinch when she saw Koga. Also, she isn't here....she left before I came in. She said that she had somewhere to be and that she didn't want to be here when you and Ayame woke up, in fear of being attacked." he said, tucking some loose hair behind her left ear.

"She's not here.....and she looked happy this morning?" Miroku nodded. "Well....that's good...wait, you said that she left, do you know where she went?"

"She didn't say, but I do have my suspisions as to who she's with." he said.

"Who?!" she asked, excitedly.

Miroku smiled. "My guess is Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha? Why Inuyasha?"

"Well, if you'd let me finish, I'll tell you."

"Oh...sorry."

"No problem. Well, as I was saying. Inuyasha left early this morning, which is a surprise in itself, and he was in a good mood no less, which is even moresurprising, and said that he was going out and would be back later, which to some extent, is what Kagome told me this morning." he finished.

"You know, that could be a total coincidence." she said.

"Really? Well, lets test my theory then. What time did Kagome get back last night?"

"I heard the door at about 10ish, i think..."she said.

"Inuyasha got back twenty minutes later, exactly how long it would take to walk from here to our dorm."

"Wait....I thought they hated each other? and your theory still could just be a coincidence." she said.

"Perhaps. I thought they did too, but apperently something happened that they aren't sharing with us."

"Appearently." she said. They were quite a minute. "Do you mind getting out of my room now?" she asked.

"Whatever for?" he asked.

"So I can get dressed, you perv." she yelled and began to hit him.

"Okay, I'm going. I'm going." he said, running out of the room. Sango sighed, then got up and got dressed. After getting dressed, she walked out of her room to find Miroku and make sure that he was staying out of trouble.

- **Ayame's Room** -

Koga walked into Ayame's room and over to her bed. Ayame was, surprisingly, laying in the same possition as Sango. Koga sat down next to her on the bed. Ayame's hair was all over the place. Koga, gently, began to move you hair out of her face. She turned her head, still sleeping. Koga smiled. '_She's so beautiful._' he thought, just admiring her for a minute. then he leaned toward her, but stopped when his face was about an inch from hers, hesitating for a minute, then continued. He gently captured her lips with his.

Ayame woke up to a gentle pressure on her lips. She opened her eyesand saw that Koga was kissing her. She closed her eyes again, wrapped her arms around his neck, and began to kiss him back. A few seconds later, Koga lifted his head so him and Aya could breathe properly. Ayame's arms fell back to the bed.

"Well, that was a nice way to wake up." Ayame said smiling, moving her arms above her head.

"I thought you'd like that." Koga said, smiling also.

"Mmhmm. Well, what should we do today?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm...well, first of all, I would like to get dressed."

"You can stopp there. i get the picture." he said, shushing her by putting a finger to her lips.

She smiled. "I thought you might."

He nodded. "I'll be out in the Living room." he said.

"Of course you will. Just don't get into trouble, okay?"

"Of course." he said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Koga?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning back to her.

"Is Kagome up?"

"Yes-"

"Can you have her make me something to eat?"

"That'll be a little hard to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's not here."

"...Well, that's a first...where'd she go?"

"She didn't say."

"Is she okay? She was pretty upset last night..."

"Yeah. She looked great, like her usual perky self actually." he smiled. "Whatever happened to her last night, after she left, must have been really great..."

"Yeah....I'm just glad she's alright...wait, you saw her this morning?!"

"Still half-asleep, huh?" he asked trasingly. "Yes, I saw her, she came up with the idea of Miroku and Iwaking you girls up....though the kiss was entirely my idea. But she didn't even flinch when she answered the door this morning."

"Shut up!" she laughed. "So....she's okay with us?"

"Yup."

"Okay. You can leave now." she said, smiling.

"Going" he said, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Ayame got up and dressed. Then left her room, to go find Koga, so they could go do something together.

- **Outside the girls' rooms** -

Miroku and Koga came out of the girls' rooms at about the same time, not noticing each other, they headed to the kitchen, both smiling. miroku headed toward the coffee maker and Koga headed toward the stove, still not noticing each other, both in their own thoughts. Miroku started making coffee, while Koga pulled out everything he'd need to make omlets. While waiting for the stove top to heat up, Koga noticed Miroku. "So...?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the stove. "How'd it go with Sango?"

Miroku turned to face him. "Rather well actually. Remind me to thank Kagome, though. I got so caught up in Sango's beauty, that i didn't get a chance to look around her room."

Koga shook his head, starting the omlets. "That's just wrong Dude. You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" Miroku shook his head. "Anyways, I wouldn't abuse it. She'll kick your ass if you go snooping around in her stuff. Bankotsu tried it once, and he was limping around for a month."

"I don't mind. Besides, where's the fun in life if you don't take a few risks? Though, I wouldn't enjoy a month of limping around...not just yet anyways..."

Koga shook his head. "Don't say I didn't warn you." he said, still cooking.

"Of course not. Though I can't say I wont say it wasn't worth it, to have you touch me, even if it is bodily harm."

"Whatever man." Koga said, and they went about what they were doing. Koga made four omlets, out them each on a plate on set them on the table, Miroku followed with four mugs of coffee.

Koga and Miroku were at the table when Sango and Ayame joined them. Sango and Ayame oga, I want to apologize in advance." she said

"For what?" he asked.

"For this." she said, then she slugged him right in the jaw. She hit him so hard, that he was knocked off balance and backed up a few steps. He brought his right hand up to his jaw, where she slugged him.

"Sango!" Ayame yelled, moving closer to Koga, to examine the damage.

"_That_ was for Kagome." Sango said, walking over to Miroku, who looked slightly shocked. "What?" she asked.

He snapped out it and shook his head. "Nothing. I made some coffee, though I don't know how you like it, so I didn't put anything in it...."

Her cheeks turned a light pink. "Thank you...that was very nice of you." she said.

"No problem." he said, handing her a cup of coffee. She took it from him and turned back to Koga, who was still nursing his sore jaw.

"I really am sorry about that Koga, but I had to, job of being Kagome's childhood best friend."

"It's alright. I deserved it anyways. Besides, I'd have been shocked if you hadn't hit me, not that it's the first time you've hit me either." he smiled. "And considering how close you and Kagome are...it's been how many years now?"

"18...18 years now and i've never been able to stand seeing her hurt and sad."

"I know. I remember what you did to Hojo." he said, cringing a little at the memory.

Sango laughed. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. That was fun." she said smiling.

Koga turned to Ayame. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes please."

"Well, have a seat then." he said, motioning to the table.

"would you like to sit down Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and they sat down to eat. After they were finished, Koga and Ayame left, saying that they would be back later.

"Well, now what do we do?" Sango asked, sitting on the couch.

"We could see what Inuyasha and Kagome are up to?" Miroku suggested. sitting next to her.

"If they are even together in the first place. We have no idea where they are."

"We'll never know, unless we go find out." he said.

"Point taken. Alright, lets go." she said, getting up and they left to go search for Inuyasha and Kagome.

**AN:** And that's the end of chapter 7!! Hehehehe. What kind of trouble could Sango and Miroku get in? And will they find Inuyasha and Kagome? You'll just have to wait and see. ^_^ For any of you dear readers who are interested...and if you enjoy my story, then you should look up my best friend's, Kagome-chan573, stories. Tahnks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! they help motivate me to type up what i have written of this story, so...please review. ^_^ okay, enough of my . Sango-chan out!


	8. Spying

_AN: ok, I am really sorry this took so long guys. I have my explanation as to why down at the bottom of the chapter in case any of you want to know. I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R! Love you guys!_

**Chapter 8:** Spying?

~ **With Inuyasha** ~

Inuyasha had been sitting in the same tree that he was the day before, for about 30 minutes now, waiting for Kagome. 'What the hell am I doing? Why am I being so nice to her? Is it because she reminds me of Kikyo...it can't be. I got over Kikyo years ago...and Kagome looks nothing like Kikyo.'

**'Why are you thinking about this girl? She's just another pathetic human. I thought the last one taught you that nothing good ever comes from humans, especially females.'** his demon side asked.

'You do have a point there, though I didn't ask for your opinion. What's troubling me is I have no idea why I trust her. I shouldn't, not after Kikyo and considering I only met her two days ago.'

**'Well, it sounds to me, that we have a problem, that only you can figure out and deal with...though I definitely could, but you wouldn't like how I'd deal with it.'**

'No, I sure as hell wouldn't. Now back off.'

**'Sure. You're no fun anyways.'** it said and retreated.

"Why do I trust her so much?" Inuyasha mumbled quietly to himself and continued to ponder on it.

~ **With Kagome** ~

Humming to herself, Kagome walked to the tree she met Inuyasha at last night. She was really anxious to see him, which she found slightly odd, but shrugged it off. She had misjudged him, he wasn't a horrible person, and you just had to look beyond the cover, so to speak.

When she was about 5 feet away from the tree, she spotted him up on a branch. He looked to be deep in thought. Kagome smiled and walked 3 feet closer, standing under the tree, but still able to see him without hurting her neck. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, snapping Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

He was so surprised he lost his balance on the branch and fell out of the tree, landing on his back. "Ow." he said softly, still lying on his back.

Kagome rushed over to him, knelling next to him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she asked. looking concerned and almost afraid to touch him in fear of hurting him more.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You just fell out of a tree."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm half-demon, remember. Nothing hurt but my pride." he said, smiling slightly.

"Point taken. Okay, do you want some help up?" she asked.

"No, I can get up."

"Okay."

Inuyasha and Kagome stood up. "So...what were you thinking about?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha turned a light pink.

"Nothing, it's not important." he said, turning away so she couldn't see his face.

"...okay..." she said quietly.

"So...um...did you sleep okay? And how was you're morning?" he asked.

"I slept very well, thank you for asking. This morning was very interesting." she said.

"Interesting? How so?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Well, first off Miroku showed up, wanting to see Sango, and then Koga showed up, wanting to see Ayame. Both of which were still asleep, so I gave them the idea of waking them up and they agreed, and then I left." she said.

"Well, you had fun this morning."

"Yup. So...what should we do now?" Kagome asked. Before Inuyasha could answer, his stomach growled, Kagome laughed. "Well, I guess that answered my question. Come on, lets go get something to eat." she said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the food court.

~ **With Sango and Miroku** ~

Miroku and Sango had been wondering around aimlessly, looking for Inuyasha and Kagome, for an hour now. They were currently out in the field, close to the tree Inuyasha and Kagome were at earlier. "Miroku, this is getting us nowhere." Sango said, stopping by the tree. She sat down and put her back against the trunk of the tree.

"You must have patience Sango. Besides, I enjoy your company." he said, sitting next to her.

"I bet you do and I DO have patience...just not much right now..." she said, smiling slightly at the end.

"I can tell." he said. Sango playfully slapped his arm, then looked at him.

"So...what now?" she asked. Just after that she felt and heard her stomach growl. She instantly blushed and turned her head away from him, feeling completely embarrassed. Miroku chuckled, making Sango even more embarrassed.

"Well, I think we should go to the food court, so we can get you some food." he paused for a minute. "You know, if you were hungry, all you had to do was say so." Miroku said.

Sango blushed some more and mumbled. "I didn't want to be a bother."

"Sango, you can never be a bother, not to me." he said, standing up and moving in front of her. "Shall we go now?" he asked, extending his hand to help her up. She just starred at him for a minute, a slight blush still on her face, then she nodded and grabbed his hand. Miroku pulled her up and they headed toward the food court. "You know," Miroku said, getting Sango to look at him. "You look really cute when you blush." he said.

Sango looked away again, blushing madly. Miroku just laughed. "Shut up!" Sango said, slugging his arm.

"Ow. What was that for?" he asked, still laughing a bit.

"For that stupid comment." she said.

"Well, it's true."

"No, it's not."

"How would you know?" he asked. She didn't say anything and the rest of the walk to the food court was quiet.

~ **With Inuyasha and Kagome** ~

When Inuyasha and Kagome got to the food court, Inuyasha went to get some ramen, while Kagome went to go save them a table. As she was sitting there at the table, she suddenly remembered that it was the 20th of June, the day her dad died. She instantly felt her eyes water and then she began to cry.

Inuyasha smelt salt water in the air as he grabbed his ramen. He looked around, spotted Kagome and noticed that she was crying. 'Why is she crying? Did something happen while I wasn't looking?' he thought. He quickly walked over to the table and sat down next to her, setting his ramen down.

Kagome had her head on her arms, on top of the table and continued to cry, more of a sob at this point.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly, feeling really awkward. Kagome lifted her head to look at him and began to wipe away the tears. "Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, unconsciously rubbing her back in a circular motion with his right hand.

She hiccupped, but was calm and not crying so hard anymore. "I just remembered that my dad passed away 10 years ago today." She said sadly.

Instinctively, Inuyasha pulled her to him and hugged her. "I'm sorry Kagome. I know how it feels to lose family." he said softly.

"You do?" she asked, hugging him back.

"Yeah."

"Who died?" she asked and felt him tense up, and added. "If you don't mind me asking. You don't have to answer if it's too painful." she finished.

"No, it's okay. Both of my parents are dead actually. They died on the 11th of July, in a car accident. The only family I have left is my older half-brother and we don't exactly get along." he said. _(AN: ok, I know, like a car accident would really kill Inu's dad, but it wasn't a little head on collision, just bare with me, ok. ty!)_

"I'm so sorry. Here I am crying over my dad, when you lost both of your parents."

"Hey, it's alright."

"No, it's not. Gah! I'm such a freaking crybaby!"

"No, you're not. You are just like anyone else would be in your situation. It's okay to cry for the ones you love, hell, it's a natural thing." he said. Kagome nodded, while Inuyasha released her from the hug. "So...cheer up, okay?"

"Okay." she said, giving him a weak smile.

He moved to put his arm on the table, only to knock his bowl of ramen over onto himself. He jumped up, since it's really hot, out of his chair. "Ahh man!" he said. Then he heard on of the most beautiful sounds in the world, at least to him. It had to be the laughter of an angel, but when he looked to see that it was Kagome that was laughing.

For the first time in several months, Kagome was laughing with all her heart. It was a true laugh...not a forced laugh to make someone else happy, and boy did it feel good to laugh again.

~ **With Sango and Miroku** ~

Sango and Miroku had gotten to the food court, gotten food and sat down, all within 10 minutes. After they were seated and started eating, they heard laughter. Laughter that Miroku thought was coming from an angel, but Sango knew exactly who it was, though she hadn't heard it in over a year.

"Where is that wonderful sound coming from?" Miroku asked, looking around. Sango was smiling.

"I know exactly who it's coming from." She said.

"Who? You mean that that lovely sound is coming from a person?" Miroku asked.

"Not just any person, my best friend. That's Kagome's laugh…her real laugh. I haven't heard it in over a year." She said.

"Kagome's laugh?" Sango nodded. "Wow…so, that must mean that she's close by..." he said.

"Yep. They're over there." Sango said, pointing behind him. "See, Inuyasha is standing up. You were right, they are together." She said.

"Told you. Do you trust me now?" he asked.

"Not really, but I will give you credit for this one." She said, looking over at Kagome and Inuyasha. She smiled.

~ **With Inuyasha and Kagome** ~

Kagome covered her mouth in an attempt to stop laughing. "I'm glad you find it so funny." Inuyasha said, sitting back down.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I j-just c-couldn't h-help it." She said, still trying to stop laughing.

"Uh-huh. Sure. I think you just enjoy laughing at me. I don't know what it is about you, but I keep ending up embarrassing or hurting myself." He said.

"Sorry. And to think, I thought I was accident prone."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. I use to trip almost daily."

"…interesting." He said, smiling evilly.

"Don't you even think about it." She said, recognizing the warning signs.

"Think about what?" he asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about." She said.

Inuyasha smiled evilly again. "Okay, whatever you say."

"I mean it Inuyasha."

"Alright already." He said, holding his hands up.

Kagome eyed him suspiciously. "Why don't you go get some more ramen? And I think I'll get a muffin."

"Okay." He said, nodding.

They got up and got their food, then made their way back to their table. They spent the next hour eating and talking about some of their hobbies.

"So…you like swords and?"

"I like to draw." He said.

"Draw? Wow…" her eyes widened at this. "I didn't expect that. Are you any good?" she asked.

"I'd like to think so, and what's so surprising about me liking to draw?"

"Nothing, I just never would have thought that someone like you would like to draw. Can you show me some of your work sometime?" she asked.

"Sometime." He agreed. "Just not today."

"Okay. Thank you."

"So…you like to do archery and?" he asked.

"I like to write my own songs and play them on my guitar." She said.

"Wow. That's cool. I actually didn't picture you as the songwriter type." He said.

"Well, I guess we both misjudged each other."

"I suppose we did."

They continued to talk like this for about another hour.

~ **With Sango & Miroku** ~

Sango smiled while she watched Kagome and Inuyasha talk. She was so happy; she began to cry a little. Miroku had been watching Kagome and Inuyasha as well, but when he glanced at Sango, he noticed that she was crying. Concerned he asked. "Sango, why are you crying?" he moved closer to her. "What happened? He continued and wiped away a tear that ran down her right cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see Kagome back to her normal cheerful, happy self again." She said and began to wipe away the rest of her tears.

"So…she wasn't happy with Koga?" he asked.

"She was at first, deliriously so, but ever since we met Ayame, she hasn't been as happy…I always wondered why…"

"I see…well, they're leaving now." He gestured to Kagome and Inuyasha, who were getting up and leaving the food court. "Do you want to continue following them? Or would you rather I take you back to your dorm room?" he finished.

Sango thought about it for a minute. "Let's keep following them." She decided.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

"Okay then." He said.

They got up and snuck after Inuyasha and Kagome, who were heading outside again.

~ **With Inuyasha & Kagome**~

"Do you want to go change?" Kagome asked as they walked across the grass.

"Would you mind?" he asked.

"Of course not. That would just be rude." She said.

"I didn't think of it that way….thanks."

"No problem. Lead the way…unless you want to go by yourself and meet up somewhere?" she asked.

"You can come with if you want…it wont take me too long." He said.

"Okay. Let's go then." Kagome said and smiled at him.

Inuyasha smiled back and led the way to his and Miroku's dorm room. When they got there, Kagome asked. "Do you want me to wait out here?"

~ **With Sango & Miroku**~

They followed Inuyasha and Kagome into the dorms and stopped around the corner from them, when Inuyasha and Kagome stopped in the hall. Miroku looked thoughtful, hen asked, more to himself. 'Why did Inuyasha bring Kagome to our dorm?"

"Well…he did spill something on himself." Sango said.

"That's true, it slipped my mind. You have great observation skills Sango."

Sango blushed a little and ducked her head. "No, I don't. I don't notice half of what I should."

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" she asked, looking back up at him.

"Tare yourself down like that."

"I'm just stating the truth…" she muttered looking at the floor.

"No…..actually you're not. You are a wonderful person and no one, not even yourself, should tell or make you believe otherwise."

There was silence for a minute. "Thank you Miroku…I think I really needed to hear that." She said, looking at him again and smiling softly.

"Anytime." Miroku said, smiling back at her.

~ **With Inuyasha & Kagome**~

"If you want to, you can…actually, why don't you come in. I'd prefer knowing that you're not out here in the hall by yourself, waiting for me, fast as I may be." He said.

"Okay." She said, nodding.

Inuyasha opened the door and they walked in. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll be out in a little." He said, walking to a door that was just past the kitchen.

~ **With Kagome**~

Kagome walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Her mind drifted to the events of the past few days, specifically what just happened at the food court. '_I haven't laughed like that in over a year…how is it, that in just a few days, he's gotten me to laugh like I used to?_' she wondered. '_Well…he does have a charming personality…after you get past his touch guy exterior….and he has really adorable ears…every time I see them, I want to just each up and rub them, the look so soft._' She continued to daydream about rubbing Inuyasha's ears.

~ **With Inuyasha** ~

While Inuyasha was changing his clothes, he began to think about Kagome. '_She laughs like an angel…I never knew such a sound could ever come from anything but an angel, let alone actually hear it come from someone…but now that I've heard her laugh, I'm beginning to wonder how she 6sounds when she sings…_' When he was done changing, he went back out and into the living room, seeing Kagome on the couch. Kagome seemed to be off in her own little world. '_I wonder what she's thinking about…_'

~ **With Inuyasha & Kagome **~

Inuyasha walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kagome. "So, what are you thinking about?" he asked.

Kagome jumped and brought her hand up to her chest, resting against her racing heart. "Oh, Inuyasha, you scared me."

"I can see that. Sorry, I didn't mean to. What were you thinking about just now, before I startled you?"

Kagome blushed a little. "Nothing. Are you ready to go? She asked, trying to change the subject.

Inuyasha got the hint to let it go, and he did. "Yeah." He replied. "Where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know…we could go for a walk in the park…and talk some more, if you want…" she said.

"Sure. I don't have any better ideas…so, why not." He said, smiling.

Kagome smiled back. "Okay, cool…well, lets go." She said, getting up.

Inuyasha got up and they left for the park.

~ **With Miroku & Sango** ~

They had been watching the door to Inuyasha and Miroku's dorm for about ten minutes now.

"I wonder what they're doing in there." Sango mumbled to herself.

Miroku heard her and said. "I don't know, but here they come now." He gestured to the now open door, with Inuyasha and Kagome walked out, shutting the door behind them.

Sango nodded and they continued following Inuyasha and Kagome.

~ **At the Park with Inuyasha & Kagome** ~

Inuyasha and Kagome had been talking about random things o their way to the park. When they got to the park, they began to talk about childhood memories. About fifteen minutes later, Kagome asked. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you ever play tag as a kid?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment. "I think only once…when I first met Miroku…"

"How sad…" she said.

"My childhood was pretty much all the same…my parents died when I was five…so, the only person I had to hang out with was Miroku…my half-brother wasn't around a lot, so I spent a lot of my time at Miroku's."

Kagome looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "That's so horrible…"

"It's how life works sometimes." He said sadly.

They were silent for a few minutes, and then Kagome got an idea. She smiled. "This may seem a bit childish, but right now, I really don't care." She said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You'll see." She said still smiling. She moved a bit closer to him and tapped his arm, saying. "Tag! You're it!" and ran away from him, laughing joyfully.

Inuyasha just stood there for a moment, too shocked to move. '_Did she just TAG me?_'

"Come on Inuyasha. You're supposed to try and tag me back, remember?" she yelled back to him from over her shoulder.

Inuyasha shook his head to rid himself of his shock and ran after her. Kagome laughed some more as she continued to run away from him, he caught up rather quickly. '_He's really fast._' She thought as she picked up speed, still laughing and smiling.

"You can't outrun me Kagome!" he yelled to her, also enjoying himself.

"I can try, can't I?"

Inuyasha laughed. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't!"

"Well I'd hate to disappoint you then!" she yelled back at him, still laughing.

Inuyasha grinned and picked up speed, deciding to quit letting her win. When he was close enough, he tackled her, making sure he didn't hurt her. They started to roll, because of their momentum when Inuyasha tackled her. Kagome gasped when Inuyasha tackled her. The stopped rolling a minute later, with Inuyasha on top of Kagome. They both blushed, but didn't move. They just looked into each others eyes. Without realizing exactly what she was doing, Kagome reached up to touch Inuyasha's ears. Instinctively, his ears flattened themselves against his head. Kagome's arms dropped back to the grass, snapping them both back to reality and Inuyasha got up off of Kagome and Kagome sat up, with Inuyasha sitting next to her.

"Sorry." She said.

"About what?" he asked.

"About trying to touch your ears."

"Oh…that's alright. They're just really sensitive…"

"Oh…sorry."

"No problem…do you still want to touch them?"

"…yeah…"

"Okay, just be gently with them, ok?"

"Okay. She said nodding. She reached forward tentatively and reached for his ears again, which Inuyasha forced to stay up and not flatten back to his head. (They had moved back when Kagome dropped her arms.)

Kagome gently began to rub Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha, almost instantly, felt like purring, but resisted. It felt nice to have her rub his ears, her fingers were so gentle and he felt himself almost instantly relax against them. '_This feels really nice._'

Kagome felt his relax against her fingers and she smiled, glad that she wasn't hurting his ears. '_They are so soft and feel like velvet._' Suddenly, she heard what sounded like purring. '_Is…is he…purring?_' she thought, shocked.

Inuyasha's eyes were closed and he was purring. '_Damn it! I can't stop purring. Her fingers feel too damn good._'

Kagome started laughing when she realized that, Inuyasha was indeed purring. Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard Kagome start to laugh. He stopped purring and asked. "What's so funny?"

Kagome laughed for a minute more before claming down. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, you were purring." She said, as she stopped rubbing his ears and moved her hands away.

Inuyasha immediately missed her touch, but refused to show it. "So what if I was purring?" he huffed defensively, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. I just thought it was cute" she said.

"Cue?" Inuyasha exclaimed, feeling outraged.

Kagome giggled. "Yes, cute. Sorry, I didn't mean to stab at your manly ego, but it was cute."

Inuyasha just looked at her for a minute in disbelief. Then he turned his head away from her and began to grumble to himself.

Kagome laughed. After a few minutes, Inuyasha stopped grumbling to himself and turned back to Kagome. "Now what?" he asked.

"I have no idea." She said. They were quiet for a minute. "We could watch the sunset…" Kagome suggested.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "…okay…" he said hesitantly.

"We don't have to if you don't want to and it's not a date or anything." Kagome said, somewhat quickly.

"Okay. As friends?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Alright" he said.

"Really?" he nodded. "Yay! I haven't watched a sunset in…two years…" she said.

"Well then…it's my treat." He said.

"You've gotten me to do a lot of things I haven't done in a while, why do you suppose that is?" she asked.

"Cause I have a charming personality?" he asked, smiling at her.

She laughed. "Yeah…that could be it…" she said. She got up, then grabbed his arm to pull him up. "Lets go watch the sunset.' She said.

"Okay." He said, helping her pull him up and they walked a little farther in the park, till they could see the sunset clearly.

~ **With Miroku & Sango** ~

They had the whole thing between Inuyasha and Kagome happen from the safety of a bush. Sango was almost convinced that they were going to kiss, when Inuyasha tackled Kagome to the ground. Sango had felt a longing to be kissed herself and had, for some reason, glanced at Miroku, but just shook her head and looked back at Inuyasha and Kagome. When Inuyasha and Kagome walked farther away, Sango stayed were she was.

"Miroku?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been friends with Inuyasha?"

"About…nineteen years."

"Wow."

"I know."

"I think we've spied on them enough for on day." She said, getting up and starting to walk back to her dorm.

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

She stopped and turned to face him. "Yes?" she asked.

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me?" he asked.

She smiled. "Why not?" she said, shrugging and walked back over to him.

**END CHAPTER.**

_AN: there you go guys. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry it took me this long to update. I had lost my drive to type it up, then I had temporarily lost my notebook. But I found it a few days ago and got this typed up for you guys. I should have the next chapter up for you in a week or two. But PLEASE let me know what you guys think. You guys are great! Don't forget to review! XD_

_~Sango-chan753_


End file.
